Bella Swan the shewolf
by Alice Cullen's best friend x
Summary: What happens when Bella is actually a quileute and turns into a werewolf when Edward leaves in New Moon? Her friendship blooms with Leah and Embry imprints. Can't really say much more cus i don't know what will happen! M cus i paranoid!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**BPOV**

I was in the woods. Edward left. He didn't want me-my life didn't want me. Suddenly I felt myself being ripped apart. What the hell was happening? I blacked out seeing myself change from a snowy white wolf back to myself. Wait why was I a wolf before? I woke up to hear Jake speaking and looked down upon myself to see that I was wearing a large t-shirt; I blushed. I looked at my surroundings to see that I was in a man I knew to be Sam Uley's arms and there were overly large boys and two women looking at me. I was so tired that I allowed myself to slip back to sleep.

**Nobody POV**

**(It shows some of the packs thoughts)**

"What the hell? Bella? Vampire girl?" Jake asked. What the hell was happening! He liked Bella a lot, but he couldn't really see her much; the bloodsucker had been keeping her busy. Poor Bells, why was she so sad? Where was the bloodsucker? It was then that he noticed the way that Embry was looking at her. He looked at Sam questionably as did the rest of the pack. (Jared, Paul, Leah, Emily, (Emily's just an imprint) Quil).

Sam responded. "He's imprinted on her." This was strange for him. He was the only wolf to imprint up until then. It was wonderful. But they had to do something soon.

Everybody gasped at Sam's reply and Emily clapped her hands. Leah was so excited about having another female wolf she couldn't control her excitement; even if it was the leech lover.

Embry-"Wow. It feels so great."

Sam-"We don't know how long it will take for the imprinting to take its full effects; but she'll imprint back on you for sure. You will be the one to teach her mostly considering the imprint."

L-"What! I want to do it! I'm a girl."

Sam-"You can teach her to control her changing."

Everyone stopped talking as they heard Bella wake up. To Embry it was the sound of an angel.

To everyone's surprise she hadn't actually woke up; she was having a nightmare. Embry ran over to her and held her down.

E-"What's going on?"

Paul-"I think she's having a nightmare?"

Jake- "But why?"

They found their answer which Embry didn't like one bit:

"NO! NO! EDWARD! EDWARD! PLEASE! NO! DON'T DO THIS! PLEASE! GIVE ME A CHANCE! NO DON'T LEAVE ME! EDWARD! EDWARD! No! Stop being such a shitake!" **(I know shitake is kind of wierd but I put shit face and it said it was wrong and put shitake instead....)**

Sam-What the hell?

Emily-Oh dear. I heard about that. The Cullen's left town. I heard Edward stayed behind to say goodbye to Bella.

Jake-Finally! They are gone. I knew they were no good for her. And now it's brought her to the one for her.

Embry-But still. She looks terrible.

Just then Bella woke up for real.

Bella was confused. What was going on? Where was Edward? Oh right. He left. Why was she here? Wait didn't she turn into a wolfy thing a moment ago?

Bella: "Where am I? Where's Edward? Edward? EDWARD! EDWARD!" She screamed and thrashed around as Embry held her back.

Bella: "Let ME GO! I HAVE TO GO FIND EDWARD! EDWARD! EDWARD!"

Embry was heartbroken. After what happened she was still looking for him. Desperate for him. Damn she was strong. She broke out of Embry's grip and ran off into the forest.

BPOV

I ran and ran. I didn't care for those people. I wanted Edward-I needed Edward.

"Edward!" I screamed and screamed but I never found him. My dad found me. So I told him that Edward was gone and nothing else.

I slept for a while, and had the nightmare. Charlie realised this was bad. I did nothing for the next week. I just sat. I ate a little but that was it.

Sam and his 'gang' kept trying to get in but I refused to let them in. I told Charlie to do the same. I knew I would need to do something soon; but I kept acting like the whole 'I turned into a wolf' thing was a dream. Just like Edward.

On the 8th day I heard a knock on my window and when I looked I saw it was Leah Clearwater-one of Sam's cult. The same cult that took Jake.

If I had blinds I would shut them; but I didn't so instead I buried my face in my pillow and ignored her. But she seemed determined to get to me.


	2. Chapter 2

**LPOV**  
I wasn't letting my new BFF give up that easily. I had to help her now! I sighed, I didn't like coming back to IT, but I would have to, to help Bella.

Lee Lee- "Bella I know it's hard but we need to talk. I know what you're going through. Listen I know Edward left you and I know you thought he was your soul mate, the love of your life."

A small sob escaped her lips.

Lee Lee-"I know how that feels Bella. I thought Sam was my soul mate. We were engaged; and then I took him to meet my family. Then he suddenly loved my cousin Emily. I can tell you the whole story and you can tell me yours; but you have to let me in."

Surprisingly, Bella opened the window and let me in. I hugged her.

"Bella honey." We sat on the bed and got under the covers.

"Bella we went to meet my family. I introduced him to Emily and suddenly he froze. I kept trying to bring him to focus (I was crying by now) but he just stared at Emily. Then he left me. For Emily. He told me he was sorry but seeing Emily made him realise that she was his soul mate. Not only did I lose the love of my life; I also lost my cousin."

B-"I'm sorry Leah. That sounds horrible. But if you hate them both so much then why were you over there?"

I sighed. Oh well, she needs to know and it would be better for me to tell her than _Sam_, or any one of the boys for that matter. We girls have a thing. _I _need to help her!

"Ok it's a long story. Do you remember last week? _He _left you and you turned into a wolf? Yeah and then you woke up in Emily's house right?"

B-"Yeah I remember. So that was real?" She whispered.

"Yeah that was real. You're a werewolf. The others were the rest of the pack; apart from Emily; she's just Sam's imprint. We 2 are the only girls; we're freaks among freaks! Anyway, we turn into wolves when we get mad; or when we need to, you know. Because it is our duty as werewolves to protect the people. From one thing only; vampires." She cringed at that word. "Also when we're in wolf form we can hear each others thoughts."

She breathed deeply. "Wow. So that must be really hard for you. Before now you were the only girl. And then being around Sam, hearing his thoughts. So what's an imprint?"

"Oh right. That's why Sam left me. It wasn't really his fault. Imprinting is when a wolf finds their soul mate. Oh and by the way, Embry imprinted on you. I'm so sorry. But he is hot so yeah. We gotta make sure you always look hot around him. This is going to be so much fun!"

"Oh." She looked sad. I guess she hadn't gotton over the whole bloodsucker thing.

"Yeah and you'll be 108 degrees now!"

"Cool."

"Sorry. Let's hear your story then."

She sighed and I hugged her. My new BFF needed me. We would stay away from the wolf thing for a bit. Fuck Embry! I would show Bella the ropes-that is after we have a sleepover and go shopping and have fun! She really needed that. I could help Bella with the whole wolf thing before we went to the boys again!

"Well. My mom remarried to Phil. He was a minute league baseball player who travelled a lot. My mom stayed at home with me but I knew it made her unhappy so I went to live with my dad." I frowned; a girl needed her mom.

"Let me guess; you acted happy and you are now; but back then you missed the sun and your mom. A girl needs her mom."

"Wow you know me."

I smiled. "Of course I do. We need each other you know Bella."

"We do." She smiled back.

"Anyway, I got to school and saw this family. They were like inhumanly beautiful. I went to biology and saw Edward was glaring at me. His eyes were black. Eventually I figured out what they were and me and Edward started dating. I thought he was my soul mate. And Alice was my best friend. Then we went to play baseball and saw a sadistic vampire who chased me down and tried to kill me." She flexed her hand and I noticed a bite mark. Holy shit. "Um yeah he bit me; but Edward sucked the venom out. Then Jasper tried to attack me on my birthday and Edward said he didn't love me. Then he left." She sobbed and I held her.

"Bella I'm going to need to go outside. Tell Charlie that you're sleeping over at my house tonight and meet me outside."

"K." She actually sounded excited! This was goin to be so much fun; we would do makeovers and manicures and go shopping and buy some stuff and have a great time. We could watch movies tonight and just be girls.

"What about Seth?"

"I'll kick him out while you wait out back. Jared's my neighbour and the pack is sleeping over at his tonight but we'll be fine. I'll tell Seth to go; he's a wolf too."

Bella told Charlie and his face lit up. I drove Bella to my house and saw the boys looking through their window. I growled at them and mouthed for them to stay away. Embry looked hurt but right now I didn't give a shit.

"SETH!" I screamed as I walked into my house leaving Bella outside my house alone. Bad move. What if one of the boys came out?

"What Leah?"

"Get out."  
"What?

"I said get out."  
"No. It's my house too you know!"

"Yeah well I need you to go away. The pack's having a sleepover at Jared's so go."  
"What about you? You're part of the pack!"

"I'm a girl. You guys are probably just going to go out and bang some poor chick."

"Embry won't. He's really torn up about Bella." 

"YEAH WELL LEAVE BELLA ALONE! SHE HAS BEEN THROUGH ALOT AND NEEDS GIRL TIME!!" I screamed at him. That's when he saw Bella.

"She's here?" 

"Yeah she's sleeping over. I talked to her now get out. The guys saw her but I told them to stay away. Seth she needs me. We need each other. I know Embry needs her but she's not ready. Tell Sam that I need to be there for her and I'll train her and show her the ropes. I already explained it all to her. I know Embry imprinted on her but she NEEDS me. Tell Sam that if he won't let me do it myself then I'll leave the pack and start my own with Bella. Then Embry would never get her. I don't want that but you know I'm right Seth. But go."

With that he left and I told Bella to come in.

**Slightly longer chapter that time. I want Bella to have some girl bonding time before she goes to Seth!**

**Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**EMBRY POV  
**

I was dead without Bella. That's when I heard Jared say "OH MY GOD!"

We all turned to see Bella walking with Leah towards her house. Bella was HERE! Oh my god I guess Bella let Leah in. That was nice. We could finally be together.

Leah mouthed for us to stay away.

E-Sam we can't stay away!

S-Yes we can. Bella needs Leah-and Leah needs Bella.

I whined.

Then Seth ran in.

I was shocked at what he told me.

E-"Ok Sam I know that she's hurting really bad and so is Leah and they're both girl wolves and stuff but I imprinted on her! I need to help her! We can't wait a while before she joins us! She's mine! I am dying without her!"

S-"Embry back off. Leah's right. They need each other and Bella needs time. Leah can show her the ropes and when she's ready she can join us. You know that Leah really would leave the pack if she had too."

E-"No! I need to be there for her, help her heal!" 

Jake-"Cool it man."

S-"Embry back off. That's an order." 

Wow. I know how much Sam hates to use his alpha power. We're brothers. I guess I would just have to give Bella time. As much as I hated to admit it; Bella did need Leah and likewise Leah to Bella.

**LPOV 3**

We had a great time watching chick flicks. When it was time to settle down I got out some Haribo and we got into sleeping bags.

"It's time to share secrets." I whispered really low.

"Why are you whispering so quietly?"

"Oh that. Well because we're werewolves if we speak normally the guys next door will hear us. And we're sharing secrets."

"Oh no." She faked scaredness and I laughed.

"Ok me first. When I was little I used to have a crush on Jacob!" She laughed.

"OMG seriously! Jacob!"

"Alright, alright laugh it up. You next."  
"Ok but don't laugh. I sucked my thumb up until the age of nine." I had to hold my hand over my mouth to stop myself from laughing.

I had worse though.

"You think that's bad! Bella when I was 12 and I hadn't had a boyfriend yet I was scared. I started looking around but couldn't find a boy I liked. I was so desperate that when a lady with like a double D chest walked past and I thought _Shit those boobs are nice! She is so lucky!_ I.....thought I was a lesbian and snogged a girl!"

Bella burst out laughing. She paused. "But you're straight right?" I nodded.

"Ok, ok. When I was on my first date I started my period that night. I was like 13 and when we got up to pay; he was all like "ewww....." I saw then that it was all over the chair and the back of my skirt!"

"Oh my god you poor thing! Well on my first date I ordered the salad because I didn't want to seem fat; but then my stomach started grumbling during the movie and everyone was getting really pissed off so I grabbed his ice cream and started eating it and then licked the tub out 'cause I was so hungry, then I gave him the tub back and it tipped up and soliva went all over him!"

"That's gross."

"I know."

"Hey do you want to know some scary stories?" 

"Sure. We can take in turns."

"Ok me first. One cold dark night a ghost was walking home in the woods. It was dark and cold when he heard a noise. The ghost floated faster. It started wandering around her. Leah said:

"You better back off you mother fucking ghost because guess what! I am PMS-ing right now and you don't want to mess with me when I'M PMS-ing! I get really bitchy!"

The ghost ran home crying to his mother's arms and never went out alone in the woods again.

The moral of the story is: Never go out in the woods alone; you never know when you'll come across Leah PMS-ing!

We both ended up on the floor laughing and soon fell asleep. I really think I helped Bella. The next morning when I woke up Bella was still asleep. I could hear the guys at Jared's still asleep as well so I decided to play a trick on all of them. I crept over to the CD player which currently had _Kesha-Tik Tok _in it. I turned the volume up to full and was about to press play when I realised it would be much better to have Bella sing along and dance with me and watch the boys scream. So I woke Bella up and told her the plan.

With that I opened the window so we had clear view of the boys and pressed play. The music came blasting out of the speakers really loud; waking the boys up. Just as they looked over we started singing at the top of our lungs and dancing while holding hands. We really were having fun. The boys looked really pissed off all except Embry who was smiling at Bella's happiness.

I turned to the boys and waved while grinning evilly. Then I started to scream again.

"Tik tok on the clock but the party don't stop

Tonight imma fight till we see the sudden light!"

We hugged and danced around more and then turned to stick our tongues out at the boys. I turned off the music and we fell on the floor laughing.

I had a feeling this would turn out great.

**Embry will come soon just one or two more chapters until Bella is ready for the pack!**

**I am having a vote so PM me on what you think I should do!**

**Bella imprints back on Embry and accepts him.**

**Bella imprints back on Embry but refuses to see him as more than just a part of the pack and not her soul mate.**

**Bella doesn't imprint back on Embry.**

**Bella imprints on one of the other wolves (Please state who)**

**Bella imprints on Leah (.....:0)**

**BTW Whatever you choose it would help if you said something about how the story could turn out due to what happens, because I may find it hard to think of what can happen for certain choices!**

**Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**LPOV**

"What do you want to do today?"

I grinned evilly and she pretended to be scared.

"We are going to go to a salon to get professional manicures and face masks and massages and mud baths!"

"That actually sounds NICE. Relaxing."

"Don't look so shocked. Oh and after that we can come back here and go in my hot tub!"

"Let's go."

"Not so fast. We have to get ready first!"

After about an hour I had finally got Bella and I ready!

The treatment was great and after an hour in the hot tube we went to sleep (Bella was sleeping over at mine tonight).

That night I couldn't fall asleep. Tomorrow I would have to begin our little girly wolf class. I would try to make it nice.

That morning I awoke to find Bella watching TV.

I went over and we hugged. We were getting close. Like sisters.

"So Lee Lee does you want me to make you some breakfast?"

"Oh I didn't know you could cook. Nah though, what do you think about ordering a pizza?"

"Lol. Don't you think that's like really unhealthy to have for breakfast?"

"Yes. And that's exactly why we're having it. It's the perfect feel good food and we need that. We've both been moping for too long! Now let's get the biggest pizza they have with all the toppings!" For some reason I was screaming.

"Hey Bella. Let's make a joke out of the call."

"Hey I got one!"

I stood in silence as Bella rang the number and put it on speaker.

PM (Pizza Man): Hello this is Dominoes pizza delivery service how can I help you?

Bella-Are you feeling horny?

PM-Excuse me?

Bella-I'm reaching up my top...i'm feeling my boobs, oh it feels so good...

PM-Um..Uh I think you have the wrong number. This is the pizza delivery service."

Bella-"Oh I know. Why don't you reach on down your pants for me."

PM-Oh ok I'm do...ing it.

Bella-(To Leah) this will be good he sounds like a total dork!"

Bella-Why don't you come over here to have some fun with me and my girlfriend Leah?" 

PM-Sure I'd love to. See you soon babe.

Leah-Oh and bring an extra large double cheese pizza with all the toppings! And bring your friends."

10 minutes later there was a knock on the door. We giggled and opened the door shocked at what we saw. The PACK was there! All except Embry and Sam of course. Imprinting ruins your fun. I don't want to imprint. Too bad Bella will-I'll just have to show her some boy fun before she sees Em' again!

Their eyes widened in shock and when Bella stopped laughing long enough to look she froze.

L-"What the fuck are you guys doing here?"

Jake-"Paul works at the pizza place and got a call and we decided to come over. We haven't been getting any lately..."

Leah-"And you're not getting any now. God it was you guys! I can't believe you guys fell for it though. That was a prank call."

Paul-"But! You didn't laugh once! The voice was smooth and sexy the whole way through!"

L-"Bella's good at sounding seductive!"

Q-"Wait. You guys aren't actually lesbians are you?"

Leah-"Of course we are Quil! Now where's our pizza!"

They handed over the pizza and we walked back inside laughing.

"Bella I'm gonna put on some music about friends."

"Sounds perfect right now!

I put on some music and we danced around while stuffing our faces with pizza!

The first song was Leona Lewis-I got you!

Through mouthfuls we sang along loudly and pointed at each other when necessary.

_A place to crash  
I got you  
No need to ask  
I got you  
Just get on the phone  
I got you  
Come and pick you up if I have to  
What's weird about it  
Is we're right at the end  
And mad about it  
Just figured it out in my head  
I'm proud to say  
I got you_

Go ahead and say goodbye  
I'll be alright  
Go ahead and make me cry  
I'll be alright  
And when you need a place to run to  
For better for worse  
I got you  
I got you

Ain't falling apart, or bitter  
Let's be bigger than that and remember  
The cooling outdoor when you're all alone  
We'll go on surviving  
No drama, no need for a show  
Just wanna say  
I got you

Go ahead and say goodbye  
I'll be alright  
Go ahead and make me cry  
I'll be alright  
And when you need a place to run to  
For better for worse  
I got you  
Go ahead and say goodbye (go ahead)  
I'll be alright (say goodbye)  
Go ahead and make me cry  
I'll be alright  
And when you need a place to run to  
For better for worse  
I got you

'Cause this is love and life  
And nothing we can both control  
And if it don't feel right  
You're not losing me by letting me know

Go ahead and say goodbye (say goodbye)  
I'll be alright  
Go ahead and make me cry  
I'll be alright  
And when you need a place to run to  
For better for worse  
I got you  
Go ahead and say goodbye (go ahead)  
I'll be alright (say goodbye)  
Go ahead and make me cry  
I'll be alright  
And when you need a place to run to  
For better for worse  
I got you

A place to crash  
I got you  
No need to ask  
I got you

We were on the floor laughing by now. I had a feeling this was going to be brilliant.

**For anyone that's freaking out...relax! Embry will be there soon!**

**I have another chapter written but I still need the vote for when Bella see's the wolves properly!**

**Seriously I need help her people!!!**

**Why is everyone so obsessed with Paul and Bella? Mind you I do luv that idea because Paul is so mean usually but I don't mind who it is....**

**Another 2 options for the vote:**

**Edward comes back and Bella imprints on him**

**Or**

**Bella imprints on some random guy like:**

**Mike Newton (The horror)**

**Some Quileute guy that's not a wolf**

**Eric Yorkie....lol**

**A girl....I don't like this option it's kind of creepy...**


	5. Chapter 5

**EPOV**

Five minutes later the others came back in with an annoyed expression.

"5 minutes! Wow those girls work fast!"

I said as I burst out laughing and Paul growled.

Sam-"Why are you back so soon? I thought you were going to waste your time."

"It turned out it was a prank call." Paul said glumly. Burn! She sounded smooth and seductive on the phone though. _I _was aroused. No! I couldn't have been! I have an imprint!

"Really? Her voice sounded smooth. No laughing. Totally seductive. Like a prostitute!"

Q-"Ooh wait 'til I tell her that! So you found her voice seductive?"

"No!" I said quickly

Jake-"Really? Well _most _people would find the voice seductive if they were in your position. It was your imprint after all."

The guys burst out laughing

"What! That was Bella on the phone? Ha well she pranked you guys! Well yes it did sound seductive."

"Dude doesn't matter anyway. She's a lesbian with Leah. She said so on the phone, and then when I asked her in person if they really were Leah said they were."

Jared-"Gosh Quil! There is such a thing as sarcasm!"

I didn't care if the girls woke us up really early with loud music, or that they pranked my brothers on the phone; that meant that Bella was happy.


	6. Chapter 6

LPOV

**1 week later**

Wow! Bella had learned really learned a lot in the past week. She was really good with controlling her temper as well! I had brief phone calls to one of the guys telling them when me and Bella would be having our little 'class' so that they didn't phase at the time. It was usually Embry because he liked to know how Bella was.

Bella had moved in with me....Yay! Bella had told Charlie that since she was now an adult he could no longer control her...and that she would keep in touch.

So now Bells and I bought a house! We didn't need college fund anymore since we're all bound to La Push...sigh! So we used it to get a house in La Push for just the 2 of us! We loved living together and got on just fine.

Our house was just across the road from Embry's house, although if she plans on going over there all the time we're moving to Canada! I do want them to be together and shit but I will not have him stealing her from me! We can share!

Our house is quite big; it has three bedrooms so if we want a guest then they can stay in the spare one. Me and Bella have a bathroom to share and then there is a spare one. Mine and Bella's bedrooms and bathroom are upstairs along with a games room. Downstairs is the spare bathroom and bedroom as well as the lounge, dining room, kitchen and living room.

Mine and Bella's rooms are very similar to suit are very similar tastes.

Mine has light green walls and a light blue carpet. I have a huge walk in wardrobe that fills the whole of one wall and has long length mirrors on the doors. (I tried to convince Bella to have one of these put in but she refused, so we compromised to her having a slightly smaller walk in wardrobe).

I have a double bed in the corner with a blue and green quilt cover and scatter cushions. Along the same wall as my bed I have pictures of me and Bella that we recently took, along with a few of the pack. I have a desk on the other side of the room, with my jade green laptop and some of my crap. Next to that is my dressing table with all my makeup and hair stuff on it-which is a lot more than Bella.

Bella's room is similar except she has light blue walls and a light green carpet. She also has a walk in wardrobe but it only fills half of the wall so she has her dressing table next to it. She has a bed the same as mine but she decided on blue and green spots for her quilt whereas mine was stripes. Bella has some pictures of us, as well as some from when she was younger, and ones of..._The Cullen's. _In the past week Bella still misses them but now smiles as she looks back at pictures of her old family. She has pictures of all of them...except for Edward that is. I hate that leech so much more than the rest!

Her desk is the same as mine but mine is a lot messier! Mine has magazines scattered across it whereas hers has neat piles. I guess opposites attract! Her laptop is light blue.

The main difference between our rooms is the state of them. We moved in just a few days ago and already my room is a pig sty. Bella on the other hand, has her room looking super tidy...not as if nobody lives there though, she's not like a neat freak or anything.

The whole house is fairly girly, no way could a man live there! We have already stocked up on our favourite DVD's and girly games!

Today I was extremely nervous though. Bella said she was ready to meet the pack and it had all been arranged but I was nervous. Why was _I_ nervous? It should be Bella that'd hyperventilating!

But she was my best friend and I was worried that the pack would treat her like she's some sort of cold hearted bitch like me. I wasn't even a bitch though! I was just mad at them about Sam. I knew it wasn't his fault but I couldn't help it. That and the fact that I was the only girl...not anymore! But I was getting on ok with them now.

I looked at the clock. 10am, time to wake Bella up. We were meeting the guys at 2pm and I wanted some girl time before she spent all of her time with Embry.

I took a deep breath and knocked on her door.

**BPOV  
**I couldn't sleep. I was so excited about meeting the pack and joining them, but nervous at the same time. I knew how they treated Leah and how she treated them. I think they were ok now though.

But still, there were more guys than there were girls. Also Leah had told me about Embry. It made me feel bad that he got stuck with me, broken Bella. Well that wasn't me anymore! I wasn't weak anymore! I am a werewolf for crying out loud! I can kick some bloodsucker ass! I do still cry occasionally as I look at a picture of Alice or Emmet, or any of the others. But now it wasn't sad crying; it was happy crying. Happy crying for the short time that I got with them.

Leah told me that I would imprint on Embry. It honestly scared me quite a bit, what if I did something wrong? What if for some reason I _didn't _imprint on him? What would it feel like? Would he be happy about it? All these questions pumping through my mind at one time were making me feel dizzy.

But there was one question that I knew I needed to find an answer to soon. What do I do? I mean, after I imprint and all that means we are both madly in love with each other and all, so what do I do?

Do we start off as friends? Do we take it slow? Do I jump on him? That last one made me blush. I couldn't imagine jumping on top of some guy I have never even met properly before right in front of some other random strangers. Oh well, they'd see it in my head some time anyway!

Before I could think anymore there was a knock on my door.

"What Leah?" I said sleepily. What did she want so early in the morning. "What is it like 4am or something?" I yawned.

"Bella is 10am!" She giggled. OMG! It was 10 am already! I only had 4 hours until we had to meet the pack. What do I do?

Obviously my brain thought that the best thing to do would be to go back to sleep because I groaned and my eyelids began to slide closed.

Before I could let sleep take me Leah was in the room and jumping on me!

"Ahh!" I screamed as I fell off the bed. "Ok, ok I'm up!"

"Good." She said in satisfaction.

"Right here's how this will work. We'll go downstairs and have breakfast a usual..." I cut her off.

"Yeh, yeh Lee-Lee I know. Then we shower and you dress me in some short shorts and a tight top and then we go for our morning run, get stares from guys and laugh nastily when they whistle at us and grab each other's hands."

"Wow."

"We do it every morning Lee!" I giggled as I threw a pillow at her.

"Ok but after that we need to shower again and get into some casual yet sexy clothes to meet the pack after lunch."

"Sexy?" I raised my eyebrows at her.

"What?" She said in defence.

"Why would you want to look sexy Lee-Lee, unless you want to impress a certain man?"

She blushed. 2 days ago Leah had imprinted on Sam's next door neighbour. She always wants to look good in chance of seeing him-which we would on the way to Sam's. Me and Lee were currently thinking up a plan to get him to notice her. I tried to tell her that he would feel the imprint soon enough anyway-but _noooo_ little miss love sick can't wait that long!

"Leah loves Tony, Leah loves Tony!" I sung at the top of my lungs while she tackled me to the ground.

"Hey! You can't talk little Miss Embry Call!"

"I don't love Embry!"

"YET! As soon as you lay eyes on him you will!"

"Well at least _Embry_ loves me too!"

"Tony will soon enough! Now come on let's go have breakfast.

At that we linked arms and walked downstairs, leaving my quilt and pillows on the floor.

When we got downstairs a grin made its way up Leah's face. I knew that look.

"Leah?" I said cautiously.

"Yes?" She grinned.

"What's up?"

"Oh nothing."

"Leah?!"

"What?!"

"Leah just tell me."

"Oh, I'm just happy because I know exactly what I'm getting you and Embry as a wedding gift!" 

"Wooah there horsie! I haven't even met the guy yet!"  
"So?"

I sighed. "So...?"

"So what?"

"What will you get us?"

She giggled. "A-a-d-d-dog house!" She said before bursting out laughing.

"Oh that's cold! Well I'll make _you and you're _guy a cake. Of course you can't have any, you'll have to sit outside and chew on a bone! Then he can take you walkies!"

She gasped and hit me with a cushion. I hit her back. Soon we were in a full blown pillow fight and forgot completely about the eggs Leah had put on...


	7. Chapter 7

**BPOV**

After a while of giggling and throwing pillows we smelt smoke. I looked at Leah. Leah looked at me. Then I remembered.

"OMG! Lee, remember the breakfast you put on!"

"OMG! Quick to the kitchen!"

We went into the kitchen to find that luckily everything was still ok. Apart from the food...

"Uhh! We're as bad as the boys!" Leah exclaimed making me giggle.

"We could make pancakes?" I suggested, thinking of the fun we could have!

"OMG, yes!"

"Are you like obsessed with saying OMG or something?"

"NO! Hey I'll put on my iPod so that it'll be more fun making the pancakes!"

Leah put on her iPod and _Shake it_ by Metro Station came on.

"SHAKE, SHAKE, SHAKE, SHAKE, SHAKE IT!" We screamed whilst dancing around flipping pancakes.

After we finished eating the pancakes we went upstairs and Leah played Bella Barbie. At least she wasn't as bad as Alice though, I did get most of the say. Leah said that soon I can get dressed all by myself because she has nearly finished teaching me...that made me feel like a little kid. Although it was Leah, so I didn't mind!

"OK let's go for a run!" I said as I jogged out the door with Leah following close behind.

We put _Starstruck_ by Kate Perry and 30H!3 on our iPods simultaneously and began to jog through the town.

As we passed we got a lot of whistles and cat calls from various men and boys but we wanted to wait for the perfect moment.

As we passed _New Look_, we saw a group of boys about the same age as us (18).

There were 6 of them, and they were all quite buff, but not as much as the pack. If only they knew we could kill them in a second! Before they saw us we turned our music up to full blast and separated to opposite sides of the road.

When we jogged past we made sure to sway our hips a little and let our boobs bounce. It worked, because within seconds they were cat calling us.

Simultaneously we looked over to them and raised an eyebrow.

"Hey why doesn't one of you girls come over to my place? I think you know what I mean baby!"

His 'Homies' nodded their heads in agreement. Seriously, they needed to get their own lives!

I giggle seductively. Luckily, the boys had moved so they were now in the middle of the street in between me and Leah. Perfect.

I giggled and began walking towards them swaying my hips. A grin appeared on their faces, but it soon disappeared when I walked right past them.

They looked at me in Leah in shock and annoyance.

I grabbed Leah's hand and we walked off bumping hips as we went.

Leah turned to look at the boys frozen in the street and called out.

"Sorry guys! You're just not our type!"

When we got back home we had showers and I straightened my hair whilst Leah curled hers.

"Ok. You are our priority today because although Embry already loves you, we need to tease him a little! Since we're wolves we can use our lack of getting cold as an excuse to wear mini shorts!"

I sighed. "Alright. But we want to look casual as well remember!"

"Yeah, yeah!"

In the end Leah wore dark blue mini shorts with flip flops and red halter neck. She wore more make up than me, but stuck with the natural look. Her curled hair was loose and swayed a little as she walked.

I ended up wearing light blue denim mini shorts and a blue boob tube, along with cork heels. These were the only heels I could actually walk in because they were filled in! I was getting better though! Leah also had a high heel walking class...that girl is wierd!

I let my now straightened hair flow freely down my back, and only wore mascara and eyeliner. Leah seems to think that I'm going to jump on Embry and I don't want to get lipstick all over his face! As if I would do that!

After we got changed it was ½ one. We were meeting the guys (cue butterflies) at Sam's house, which was about 10 minutes away.

We just had sandwiches for lunch, and when we were finished it was exactly 10 minutes until 2.

"Let's go!" I said confidently, even though inside I was everything but.

"Wait 5 minutes. We should arrive fashionably late. Annoy the guys!"

"What? No! Don't you think I will have enough unwanted attention anyway without arriving late?!"

We argued and by the time we had finished I won.

"Ha! Now let's go!" I said triumphantly as I stepped towards the door. Leah giggled.

"What?" I asked suspiciously.

"Bella, you may _think_ you won but after all that arguing it is now 2 o'clock!"

"You bitch! Let's just go!"

"OK!"

We walked out the door and began walking towards Sam's house.

Before we got there we saw Tony in his garden with his friends and immediately made our walk sexier. I didn't see the point in _me _doing it because it was Lee-Lee that wanted to get noticed! Not me! Leah just had to take it a step further though.

Right as we walked past she slapped her ass! SHE SLAPPED HER ASS!!!Seriously!!!

Instead of knocking on what I assumed to be Sam's door, Leah just barged in and I followed her shyly.

She strutted into the kitchen and yelled. "WE'RE HERE!!!!!"

"You're late." Sam Uley said in an annoyed voice.

"Fashionably late." Leah said smirking as she took a seat around the table.

But I wasn't really paying much attention to that.

Because as soon as I walked into that door I saw him. It was as if my whole world had shifted. Gravity no longer held me to the ground...he did. Nothing else mattered except him. I _lived_ for him.

I think I just imprinted.

I couldn't help doing what I did next. I just _had _to do it.

I jumped on him.

**Oooh! Next chapter will involve Embry's POV!!!!**


	8. Chapter 8: Meeting the pack

**Chapter 8**

**OK BEFORE I START I HAVE AN IMPORTANT MESSAGE!!!**

**I'd like to say a HUGE thank you to 'HappyKitty95' because she gave me the idea to do different people POV's in this chapter!!!!**

**So if when you read this you like that, you have her to thank!**

**Also, if you are happy that I updated quickly, thank her again, she sent me a review that I REALLY couldn't say not to! So I updated for her! Thank you for the support!**

**EPOV (Embry)-just so nobody thinks it's Edwierdo. No offense team Edwards, I love him too, but I luv Jacob more. Edward will make an appearance-but he's not a bad guy!!!! I can't stand to have him as a bad guy. He will just let her go **

**Anyways, on with the story, Embry POV...**

I was so excited, yet nervous at the same time. What if Bella didn't imprint on me back? I knew she was supposed to but what if she didn't? Even worse, what if she didn't accept me? I know I have to give her time, because of the whole Edwierdo thing, but what if she _never _accepts me?

I drummed my fingers on Sam's wooden table impatiently. What was taking her so long? Leah said they'd be there on time, and they are now 10 minutes late! Has something happened to her? Is she ok?

"For fucks sake! Leah just _loves _to annoy us doesn't she! Oh, and now she's got Bella to help her out! I had to miss sleep for this! I've been patrolling all of last night, but noooo I couldn't sleep because I had to meet the new wolf. I mean, I don't really mind, it'll be cool to have a half decent sister in the pack, but it looks like Leah got there first doesn't it!"

I growled. "Don't you dare say that about my angel! I...I mean Bella." I said blushing.

Just then Leah walked in, with Bella walking shyly behind her. She was wearing the sexiest outfit I had ever seen. Thank you Leah, for getting her to wear this! I swear my eyes nearly popped out of my sockets! She's so sexy it gave me a hard on!

Just then she looked up and met my eyes and got a dazed look. She just kept staring at me with adoration in her eyes. Does this mean she imprinted on me? Had my dreams come true? Did my angel imprint back on me?

I was pulled out of my thoughts by something soft and small jumping on me. What the fuck? I thought, and looked up to meet the eyes of my angel.

"Well that was unexpected!" Jacob said laughing.

**BPOV**

As soon as I realised what I had done I blushed 10 shades of red and quickly jumped off of him. I felt empty without him. Must be the imprint. He looked the same as I felt, and my brain kept trying to get me to jump right back into his arms. But I knew I shouldn't, I only just met him! And there's the fact that there were 5 other boys and 2 girls in the room with us.

"Sorry." I mumbled as I cringed into Leah's side as she laughed.

"I told you so!" She giggled!

"Shut up Leah! At least _my_ imprint loves me back!" She froze. So did the other guys. Shit! Not only did I just assume out loud that Embry...Embry...I loved the way his name sounded....Embry...Embry...Embry....Shit! Anyway, not only did I assume out loud he loved me back, I also just spilled Leah's secret that she had imprinted! She didn't want the guys to know yet!

"I...I mean, at least my imprint..._may_...or may not (I added quickly looking down) love me back, Leah's imprint definitely doesn't love her because he doesn't exist! Because Lee-Lee hasn't imprinted yet!" I tried, holding my breath.

They didn't seem to believe me but carried on anyway.

"Ok, so, as we know Bella has been working with Leah, and is now..." Sam began but I just blanked out. I couldn't stop thinking about Embry. It was making my head spin. I _needed _him! He was my world! Finally I could take no more.

"STOP!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, beginning to get frustrated, but no way would I phase. I have super self control. **(I wanted her to have good self control because she does as a vampire in BD!)**

Everyone looked at me shocked. "I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!!!!!! FOR FUCK'S SAKE EMBRY!!!!! YOU'RE DRIVING ME CRAZY!!!! CAN YOU JUST TELL ME NOW!!! DO YOU LOVE ME OR NOT!!! BECAUSE I WANT TO KNOW BEFORE I GO INSANE!!!" I screamed at everyone. Wow, even I was surprised I hadn't phased!

Embry looked scared. Oh no my poor baby!

"YES!" He said, as if a huge weight had been lifted from his shoulders.

"Thank you." I said calmly before walking over and plopping myself in Embry's lap where I belong.

The guys just looked at me weirdly. "What?" I asked in the most innocent voice I could pull off without laughing.

"Well come on then, I ain't got all day!"

They quickly composed themselves and Sam began talking.

**This next bit was suggested by HappyKitty95 and it is Bella meeting the pack from different members of the pack POV!! Enjoy!**

JPOV (Jared)

I couldn't wait for Bella to arrive. A new pack sister would be great! We have Leah, but she's always moping! Maybe Bella will be able to lighten her spirits a bit! I was happy for Embry! Now he can join the 'Imprint' club! So far to imprint is:

Me (Jared)-Kim

Sam-Emily

Quil-Claire

Embry-Bella

Bella-Embry

"For fucks sake! Leah just _loves _to annoy us doesn't she! Oh, and now she's got Bella to help her out! I had to miss sleep for this! I've been patrolling all of last night, but noooo I couldn't sleep because I had to meet the new wolf. I mean, I don't really mind, it'll be cool to have a half decent sister in the pack, but it looks like Leah got there first doesn't it!" Paul shouted, banging his fists down on the table.

Wow, he really needed to calm down! I, along with the rest of the pack was shocked at that. He sounded like he wanted Bella to join us! That wasn't like Paul at all! Embry, however only noticed the fact that he 'dissed' Bella.

Just as I was about to tell them to shut the hell up, Leah strutted in with Bella following close behind. You could tell she was shy, she shouldn't be. She's a part of the family now! Then she looked at Embry. Of course, she imprinted.

I couldn't help the smile that grew on my face then. I was so happy for both of them! But he better not hurt our sister, or I will personally kick his ass all the way to Canada!

Suddenly she got a look of lust in her eyes, and next thing we knew, she jumped on him. She jumped on him!

"Wow that was unexpected!" I laughed. Looking at Embry's shocked, but happy expression. I quickly got out my camera phone and took a picture before anyone noticed. I could so tease them about this later! It might cause trouble though...

There's the Bella and Leah duo, and I _know _Bella will get on with Kim...what if Bella gets Leah to be friends with Kim too? If they do, and I make fun of Bella and Embry for the photo, I should be afraid, very afraid...

Bella's eyes widened as she realised what she had done, and she quickly cringed into Leah's side. Aww, she blushed. Paul was never going to let that one go.

I had a feeling that the pack was about to grow so much closer, and we would have a lot more laughs. Bella was a part of the pack now, but she's still our little sister, so if ANYONE ever hurts her, even one of our brothers, they are so in for it!

PPOV (Paul-don't worry he's not a jerk to her!) **BTW, now is after Bella's little outbursts!**

Strangely, I think I was going to like Bella. I had heard she was shattered, broken, and really quiet. I guess Leah changed that. And we guys are no way going to let her shed another tear for that leech! If she did, I would personally hunt him down...screw the treaty!

I never thought I'd see the day that I'd be happy to have another female in the pack. But she's confident and funny, I like that. I have a feeling that we can work together to pull a lot of pranks on the rest of the pack!

Also, she was the perfect candidate for me to make fun of! Before her I was stuck with Quil, for his imprinting on a 2 year old...although that doesn't mean that I'm going to stop teasing him now I have Bella! But Bella, I bet I can make her blush just by calling her name in a crowd, and that little Embry stunt she pulled...let's just say nobody's going to be forgetting that for about...ever!

I heard Sam begin to introduce the pack to Bella, and soon it was my turn.

I grinned at her and, you've guessed it...she blushed. This could be fun.

"Hey Bella, I'm Paul, and we are _soooo _going to make the perfect pranking duo!"

Her eyes lit up at that and she grinned evilly. Oh yes, this will be fun.

QPOV (Quil-I luv Quil! He's kind of funny!)

Wow, I did not expect her to jump on Embry like that. I could tease him about this! Hopefully, it will make Paul leave me alone about the whole Claire thing!

Claire...

If you dare hurt her you are so dead Quil Ateara!

I would never hurt her Quil! She's like my little sister!

You better not...

Of course not!

Child molester!

Hey! Quil you're mean!

(Mocking voice) Quil you're mean! God Quil get a grip!

"Hi, I'm Quil Ateara." (He says it like he does when he sees Bella in New Moon)

"Um...hi." She said looking at me weirdly. Oh great! Now she thinks I'm a lunatic! So much for a sister to stick up for me and be on _my _side! I heard Sam move on to introduce Bella to other members of the pack and I zoned out thinking about Claire. She would be three soon. I wonder what I should get her!

Then an idea hit me! I'll ask Bella! She's a girl! Ha! She can go get little Claire Bear a gift...though I'd come with her...she may be a werewolf too but I don't trust some people.

Wow, I only just met her and I'm in overprotective brother mode already.

I zoned back in when Sam began to explain the new patrol timetable to fit Bella in.

**Sorry I didn't do Sam, Jake's or Leah's POV but I was bored with it. Next chapter will be Bella POV again. I know it was kind of confusing because Jared started from before Bella arrived and the others from after her outburst but yeah.**

**Yes Quil is a little bit crazy! I luv him like that!**

**You see that button down there? The one that says review? Click it!!**

**PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **

**Or if not, I might take my time getting the next chapter up, maybe I'll go away on holiday, go out with my friends, do loads of other stuff, I mean I'm sure I can find time to put the next chapter up EVENTUALLY.....**

**But, if I get lots of reviews then I'll just have to put the sun, my friends, and other stuff off for a while and focus on my story....  
**


	9. Chapter 9: Patrol schedule

**Sorry for not updating in a while. Here it is...**

**BPOV  
**

"OK." Sam said, once he got over the shock.

Sam introduced me to the pack and I had a feeling we would get along really well.

"Ok, so now it's time to sort this out. Since Bella is now a part of the pack..."

"Wait." Quil said. God, can't we just move on already! I growled playfully at him and he laughed.

"_Actually _Bella I interrupted Sam's little speech to ask you a favour."

Well I wasn't expecting that one. What could Quil possibly want from me?

"And?" I asked.

"Well, I imprinted on a girl called Claire. Yeah well she's turning 3 soon-don't worry I only see her as a little sister for the moment-and I was wondering if you'd go with me to pick her out a present?"

I couldn't help the grin that spread across my face. I felt honoured that Quil would choose me, someone he just met, over Kim, Emily and Leah; who he has known for a while-to pick out a present for Claire.

I really felt like crying.

"Of course I will Quil!" I said jumping out of Embry's lap and giving Quil a hug. I couldn't do it for long though; it hurt too much to be away from Embry.

Just as I sat back I Embry's lap I caught Leah's gaze. She had a mischievous glint in her eye. We girls have a thing. Especially me and Leah-so I knew what she meant.

"Hey Q?"

"Hmm?" He asked me with a smile, obviously liking his new nickname.

"Well, I really need to get some stuff anyway and so does Leah, so we can all spend the day shopping!"

He immediately grew scared.

"Um, I don't think that's such a good idea Bella.."

"Why not Quil?" Leah said, feigning looking hurt. It took all I had not to burst out laughing.

"Because, because it um..."

"Look Quil. If me, you and Leah can't spend the whole day tomorrow shopping in Port Angeles, then I guess poor Claire is just going to have to be disappointed this year." I said, challenging him to say no.

"Fine." He sighed in defeat and all the guys started laughing.

"EMBRY CALL!!!" I yelled and everyone went quiet. I put on the saddest face I could pull and even managed to get a few tears out; all I had to do was think about Alice a lot. I still missed her; more than I missed Edward nowadays.

"D-don't y-you l-love me?" I said looking hurt.

"Of course I love you baby. How could I not? Come on baby, come here." He said motoning him over.

I huffed and went and put my arm around Leah instead.

"Well, how _much_ do you love me?" I questioned, trying to hide my smile.

"More than anything in the world."

"Whipped." I heard Paul mutter and I threw the can opener at him, which he caught neatly.

"Well, will you _pleeeeease _go shopping with me, Quil and Leah on Saturday?" I pouted.

"No. Sorry Bells but shopping isn't really my thing." He said nervously. Ah ha. I had him right where I wanted him.

"Ok." I said calmly and he smiled. He thought he was off the hook. As if.

I stood up and walked out of the room.

"Bella where are you..." He started but I cut him off.

"No! Don't even speak to me Embry!" I said as I carried on walking.

3...2...1...

"Ok fine I'll go."

"That's all I needed to hear." I said as I sat back down into his lap.

"Ok." Sam carried on. "If that's all..." He glared at Sam.

"Ok, we'll work the new schedule."

"Ok so, Bella. Every evening at 8pm we all go on patrol. We meet here at 7.30pm and have a snack before we go. Then, we head out and patrol the border for 1 hour before splitting. There are groups of 2 and each group spends 2 hours patrolling before heading in for some sleep and swapping with another group. We do this every night except for Sunday, which is our night off."

"Wow Sam. Ok, well I think I get it. Carry on."

"Ok well sorry to you guys, I tried to do what you wanted but I couldn't." All the guys moaned and I immediately grew worried. Did they want me out of the pack, or to patrol as a loner or something?"

"Sorry guys. It would just complicate things too much. You can't _all_ have Bella patrol with you."

A smile grew on my face and I felt like I was about to cry. They accepted me. They wanted to patrol with me!!!

"Anyway, the pairs are:

Jared and Paul

Bella and Embry (Mr and Embry grinned at each other)

Me and Quil

And Jake and Leah."

Jake growled.

"What the fuck? How come I have to patrol with her!"

I lunged myself at him.

"Don't you ever treat Leah like that!!!! You fucking bastard! I know you all think she's bitchy but she's really a really nice person who's been through stuff that none of you guys would understand! So back off! Anyway, haven't you noticed how happy she's been lately? How happy _I've_ been lately?"

I stood up and looked at all the guys.

"Look ok, I get it Leah can be a bitch. But I love her. She's like my sister. If it wasn't for her, I'd still be alone in my room ignoring all of you guys, deeply depressed. If it wasn't for me, Leah would be screaming at all of you guys right now – No offense Lee-Lee – so you see, when we're together, we're awesome!!!!! So fuck off." I smoothed down my clothes and sat back down. Leah smiled warmly at me and I returned it.

"Bella's right." Sam sighed. I could see the hurt in his eyes, and suddenly, I felt almost sorry for him.

I, Isabella Marie Swan, felt sorry for Samuel Uley-the man who broke my best friend-no, _sister's_, heart.

Never saw that one coming.

"Ok, as I was saying. We'll start patrol tomorrow as today is Sunday. Tomorrow, come here at 7.30 as you know. You and Leah bought a house across from Embry's correct?"

"Yup." I said.

"Ok, well then you three can arrive together. Anyway, Bella you can leave your clothes here when you phase and whoever goes after you can bring them to you. Ok, so after the hour of group patrol Sam and Jared will go first. They will patrol for 2 hours and then come back to Emily's, and you and Embry will go out, bringing Sam and Jared their clothes as they go. You got it?"

"Yes, I understand. So, Paul and Jared piss me off and I forget to bring out their clothes." I winked at them and they laughed.

"Alright so, it basically follows that every night.

Jared and Paul-9-11

Bella and Embry-11-1

Me and Quil-2-4

Jake and Leah-4-6"

I looked at them open mouthed. "What about sleep? We have school too! Jake and Leah will get like 2 hours sleep!"

"Don't worry Bells." Paul said. "They can sleep earlier, while the others patrol."

I nodded my head in understanding. That seemed logical.

"Oh and Bella. It moves around, so nobody becomes nocturnal. (He laughed.)

It's simple really. What I told you is for Monday, and on Tuesday, Jake and Leah will do 9-11, Jared and Paul will do 11-1, you and Embry will do 2-4 and so on. It rotates every day."

"Got it." I grinned.

"Well if that's it I and Embry are going to take a walk." I said grabbing his hand and pulling him out the door with me.

For the millionth time that day I felt nervous.

"So, Embry..."


	10. Chapter 10: Tell me about yourself

"Hey."

"Oh god Embry I'm so sorry if I embarrassed you I really didn't mean it I'm so sorry I know you must hate me now, I was just stupid." I was crying now. I hated to think that Embry hated me.

"Baby, Shh it's ok honey...I liked it." He grinned stupidly and I grinned back.

"Well then, there's more of that to come." I winked. He blushed, Aww.

"So, let's play twenty questions." He nodded.

"Alright... How old are you?" He looked as if he didn't really want to answer.

"17." He said nervously looking at his hands. **(I know he's supposed to be 16 but I didn't want him too young.) **Ah, so it was the age thing.

"Really? You look about 25! A sexy 25 year old." I said and as I suspected he was happy again.

"I already know you're 18. So...when's your birthday?"

"September 13th." **(I don't know if it is or not I can't remember.) **

"You?"

"May 28th." **(That's my brother's. So he'll be 15 soon.)**

"Um...what's your favourite colour?"

"Green." I answered with ease. **(Just so you know I did that because it's mine. I'm doing things out of my family 'cause it's easier.)**

"Yours?" I asked him.

"Blue." **(My Brothers.) **

"Let's stop this. Why don't we just talk about ourselves." He suggested when we reached the beach.

"Ok. I'll go first." I said, resting my head in his lap. He stroked my hair. It felt so nice. Imagine what it would feel like when he was caressing...ok, you just met the guy Bella!

"Ok, so my dad, Charlie, and my mom, Renee, got married young and had me. Soon Renee decided she wanted to get out of Forks so she ran away and took me with her. We went to Phoenix, it was really nice. I had a small group of friends and my fair share of boyfriends too. (He growled. I rolled my eyes.) Mom got remarried to a guy called Phil. He was nice. But he was a minute league baseball player so he needed to travel. Mom stayed home with me but I knew it was upsetting her so I went to Forks to spend some time with my dad."

I paused and checked he was still listening. He looked as if he was really interested in my life.

I took a deep breath. "Embry, this next part will be harder so don't be surprised if I start to cry" He seemed confused as to why it would be upsetting so I whispered to him.

"Edward."

**LPOV **

After Bella had gone I looked nervously at the guys. I could tell they accepted Bella, but I knew they didn't believe her about my not imprinting.

"Leah..."

"Yeah?"

"Leah, why didn't you tell us you imprinted?" Sam more demanded than asked. Sheesh!

"Well..." I struggled for an excuse and then I remembered.

"Well, I couldn't have. I've been with Bella making her all wolfy ready and shit. I was going to tell you now you know, Bella's settled in."

"Then why did Bella say you hadn't?" Jared asked. Ughh! Always the perceptive one! Might as well get this over with.

"Look ok. You guys, Sam and Jared and Quil, may think you understand what it's like because you imprinted but you don't. You guys are _guys. _I'm a girl. Why would he like me when I'm a wolf? I'm stronger than him! Bella is a girl, but Embry imprinted back as well and he's wolfy so he's stronger than her and stuff. I told Bella because she's my new best friend and she's a girl and I tell her everything." I looked at them and they seemed to understand.

I hoped to god that they didn't ask who it was.

"Ok...well we understand now. But, just tell us who it is and we'll put in a good word." Quil said as he nudged Jake and they laughed.

"Um, I don't want to tell you."

"Why not?" Sam asked.

"Because you guys will just go over there right now and tell him I love him."

"So?" Boys were so dumb. Seriously, they think that they can just say that!!!

"God guys are so dumb!!!!!! This is why I can't tell you! I told _Bella_ and since she's a gril she understands that we need to take it slow, and that I need to flirt subtly and wear tight clothes and get him to like me and ask _me _out first!"

"Yeah but then how will he know you like him?"

"Ugh! Forget it ok. You'll find out soon enough." Luckily they let it drop.

I looked at the clock. It has been an hour. I wonder what's taking Embry and Belly so long.

Actually...I don't think I want to know. *Shudder.*

The guys looked at me confused.

"I'm thinking...well trying _not _to think about what Bella and Embry could be up to right now..."

Everyone: *SHUDDER*.

**EMBRY POV**

I was so happy. Everything was finally going well. She was so sneaky! I can't believe I got roped into shopping! Ah well, at least I'd be with my sexy angel.

When she grabbed my hand I felt a spark. She walked outside swaying her hips as she went. Yummy. I'm serious I just wanted to jump on her right there and then.

I was shocked when she started crying. Did she think I was _embarrassed _that she jumped on me? I wanted to shag her right there and then! As if I care what the others think! I quickly reassured her and we carried on down to the beach.

We played 20 questions for a little while before I decided we should just talk about our lives. She seemed sad when she talked about her mother, I decided that I would treat her and we could go and visit her mother and Phil. Wow would she be shocked at how much Bella's changed!

She's still short, but now she's nice and toned, and slightly more tanned. She's a sex goddess! Speaking of Bella's mother, we would sometime have to go to the subject that nobody wanted to hear.

Bella's mom must have had an affair with someone from the rez. Just like my mother.

It couldn't be my dad, because I imprinted on her. That also means that she can't be Jake's sister, because it turned out that Billy was my dad too. My mom is such a slut. She's gone now anyway. So, if it's not Billy, that leaves:

Sam's dad

Paul's dad

Jared's dad

Leah's dad

Quil's dad.

I wonder who it is.

I listened intently to Bella talk when suddenly she paused.

"This next bit is going to be hard so don't be surprised if I start crying ok." I looked at her confused.

What could have happened that's so bad since she came to Forks?

"Edward."

Then it clicked.

**Please review I love you all, and in the review tell me who you want her brother to be!!!**


	11. Chapter 11: Embry's dick and prank call

**BPOV**

"Ok, well I went to Forks and made some nice friends. But they were, you know, typical teenagers and all. That's when I saw them."

I went on to explain to him everything that happened up until I went all wolfy. Him being there made me feel better. Unsurprisingly, I didn't cry.

"You don't seem so upset. I mean, you're still sad, but it's like you're just happy with what you got."

"Yeah I am." I smiled. "After I became a wolf and met Leah and you guys I feel a lot better. I move on a lot quicker than I would have under normal circumstances. I don't hate them though, and no mystical wolf/vampire hate each other thingy can change my mind!" I said stubbornly crossing my arms.

"Except for Edward." I added. All feelings for Edward had now vanished. Unlike the other Cullen's, I never wanted to see him again.

Embry just laughed and stood up, holding out his hand.

"Let's go then, we don't want Leah forcing you to move to Canada."

I raised an eyebrow at him in confusion and he just tapped his head. Wolfy mind reading. Wow that would take some getting used to!

As he pulled me up I "fell" into his arms.

As in I sort of pushed myself into his arms pretending I fell. I think he noticed; what werewolf would have bad balance?-Thank god. No wait-thank SATAN!

I feel like worshipping Satan now. OMG that would be great role play for me and Embry when we...

Oh god, those thoughts made me so horny. I quickly closed the space between us and kissed him. This went on for a moment before he licked my bottom lip asking for entrance-which I-duh-granted.

I let him explore my mouth for a little while-enjoying the dominance. Just as he was getting comfortable I fought back for dominance until I got to explore his mouth. He tasted good.

When we got back to Sam and Emily's we straightened out our clothes. They all looked at us knowingly. Jeesh-it wasn't that bad. The kiss had only led to some touchy feely. I think my nipples were still hard!

"What?" I said innocently, a smile playing on the corners of my mouth.

"You were gone a while." Paul said smirking.

I fake gasped.

"Huh! How could you even _assume_ such a thing! I would never even _think _f cheating on Leah!"

I said as I wrapped my arm around her waist and whispered in her ear just loud enough so the wolves could hear-

"I bought you a little something special in Victoria Secret the other day."

I wiggled my eyebrows at her and she hauled me out the door as if she could wait no longer.

When we got outside we burst out laughing.

"God boys are so stupid!" She said as we made our way home.

"I know! Embry actually looked worried! I may have to set him straight later..." I said with an evil smile on my face.

"EWWW! OK, as long as you control your thoughts in wolf form! I don't need visuals of Embry's tiny dick."

I gasped in mock horror.

"He has a condition!" I said as I stormed off. She soon caught up with me and laughed.

"Don't worry Bells. He's got _plenty_ going on down there!" I growled in warning.

"O-o-oh! Somebody's possessive!"

She said as she poked me in the ribs. I just glared at her and she pouted. Soon I couldn't take it anymore and we both started laughing...again.

I got out my key and unlocked the door. We both stepped inside.

"Don't worry Belly!" Leah teased.

"You'll get to see _a lot _tomorrow for patrol." My eyes widened.

"What? OK know imprinting means that you won't be interested in other guys-I imprinted too remember? But seriously, it's not that bad, plus, you get to see me... (She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively)"

I cut her off.

"Leah! I'm not worried about seeing other people naked. They'll see _me_ naked!"

"Oh yeah! Um, yeah it is awkward the first few times because we're girls and all...but soon enough you get used to it. Most of thr time I go behind a tree or something anyway."

"Hmm. Ah well, I might as well show them the goods...they'll just see it through Embry's mind soon anyway!"

"Soon, huh..."

I giggled. "Come on! Let's call over Emily, and Kim...I really must meet her..., watch some movies and eat loads like the pigs..._wolves_ we are! Sleepover!"

"Alright but on one condition."

"What?"

"They won't recognise _your_ number!"

We grinned evilly.

**Emily POV  
**

I was sat on the couch in Sam's lap with the rest of the pack minus Bella and Leah all spread about. Then the phone rang.

"I'll get it." Sam said as he lifted me off him carefully-he was so sweet!

"Hello?" I heard him ask.

"Yeah sure, who is this?"

"Ok...I'll just go get her."

"Em, it's for you." Sam called me, giving me a kiss on his way back into the living room.

"Who is it?" I mouthed to him while picking up the phone. He just shrugged.

"Hello?"

"Hello..." A voice said on the other line. It was really creepy. I looked at the phone to see no caller Id.

"Who is this?"

"That doesn't matter. All that matters is that you do exactly as I say."

I was actually quite scared now. What was going on? I noticed the pack was listening to the whole conversation with their wolf hearing.

"What do you want?"

"Shh, shh, shh..." The creepy voice said.

"Nobody has to get hurt, as long as you do exactly as I say." I felt like I was going to pee myself and I saw Sam go rigid.

"What if I don't?" I asked unsurely.

"Hmm, well I know how much you love your fiancé Sam..."

"How do you know Sam? How do you know me?" I asked panicking. If anyone hurt Sam...

"Oh I know you better than I know yourself. Now if you don't do exactly as I say, I will murder your precious Sam, and send you bits of him through the post until you do..."

"And when he's all gone?"

"I'll kill you and the rest of your skanky little pack."

The whole pack was shaking, and I saw Sam was about to get up and grab the phone, but I put a hand up to stop him.

"What do you want me to do?"

"Well, in exactly half an hour, I want you to go to Bella Swan and Leah Clearwater's house..."

I heard a sharp intake of breath from Embry. What did this person want me to do to Bella and Leah...

I was crying now.

"What do you want me to do..."

"You will bring an overnight bag complete with your copy of 'The Ring'"

I looked at the boys confused. Was this some kind of sick game she wanted me to play on the girls and end up doing what happens on the movie?

"What next?" I whispered.

"You will go in to their house..."

"Yes?"

"And have a super awesome girly sleepover with Bella, Leah and Kim, silly!"

That was Bella's voice.

I breathed a sigh of relief.

I could hear Bella and Leah giggling in the background.

"You guys!" I whined.

"You really scared me!"

"Sorry!" Leah sang, obviously not meaning it.

"You guys are mean!" I said.

"But you still love us!" Leah laughed. I hate to say it but I did.

"Well, since I don't want to be mailed Sam's ear tomorrow I have to go pack an overnight bag!"

"Luv ya!" Leah and Bella said simultaneously. They were like twins. Evil twins!

The pack just stood there mouths agape.

"You gotta love 'em."

That was Jake.

"Yeah..." Embry said dreamily.

All the guys are mean saying the imprinters are whipped, I think it just makes them a better person. Sweet, and loveable and...

I looked at the clock, I had 25 minutes. It would take 10 to get there and 10 to pack. That leaves 5 minutes.

I shooed the boys out and had the best five minutes of my day!

**BPOV  
**we fell off the couch and on top of each other because we were laughing so hard.

"Ok...Kim...next..." I said once I had composed myself enough to just be panting-ironic. Woof.

"Alright, same as with Emily?" Leah suggested.

"Nah..." I said tapping my chin thoughtfully.

"Jared will probably go over to her house so if he hears us say what we said to Emily he'll know. Let's do something sexual."

"I like the way you think! As long as it involves body chocolate!"

I rolled my eyes at her.

"What? It's tasty!" My eyes widened.

"Oh yeah babe. I've been there."

"Hey it's not my fault the leech wouldn't put out! If he had his way I wouldn't be showing my ankles!"

We both laughed. Wow! Are voices would run out soon!

"I could so imagine you in one of those dresses...a..a..and a c...c..c..corset!"

"I'd wear a corset."

I said seriously. Leah looked at me weirdly.

"I think I'd just miss out on the whole clothes part though..." I trailed off, looking towards Embry's house.

"Kinky! Ok, so what shall we do?"

"Well if Jar's there, oh! Didn't you say that they're having problems because she wants some action but he won't do it for some reason and she's too scared to say anything?"

"Yeah..."

"Let's fix her little problem!" I said as I picked up the phone.

"Hello?"


	12. Chapter 12: Prank Call 2

**KPOV (KIM)  
**

I was sitting on the couch waiting for Jar' bored out of my mind. Not that we'd do much anyway. God! I so need to get Emily to take me to Anne Summers. Maybe Bella could come too!

Jared said he couldn't wait for me to meet Bella and that she's really nice. Apparently, Leah isn't a bitch anymore! He's a little scared though because they're supposedly like evil twins and he was scared I'd take their side. Should be fun...

Jared walked in at that moment-he doesn't knock anymore-and spun me around. He gave me a sweet kiss on the lips-groan- and put me down.

Then the phone rang. I knew Jared would be listening in to the conversation. He said if I got any threats about killing us it was just Bella and Leah. That was hilarious what he did to Em! We should do that to some bitch like Jessica Stanley and make her do stuff for us. Lol.

"Hello?" I said noticing the number was unfamiliar.

"Come to my place at 6. I live at..."

"I'm sorry, who is this?"

Jared looked just as confused as me.

"Don't ask me questions bitch. Just come over here so I can spank you. You've been a very _bad_ girl."

"WHAT?"

"Don't be like that babe. Oh, and bring body chocolate. A lot of it."

"Who is this?"

I was getting annoyed and slightly worried. So was Jared.

"I found you ad."

"What ad?"

"The one you sent out in Nuts. **(Nuts are a porn magazine BTW. I know because my brother...*SHUDDER* I don't see why he needs it though. He has a girlfriend who he really loves and she sleeps over nearly every weekend *SHUDDER* I know what you do Will...*SHUDDER*)**

The one saying that your boyfriend is a whipped, frigid little bitch who won't loosen up and that you're dying of sexual tension and you need someone to give you some. You also said that you want somebody to spank you and take control.

I'm answering that babe."

Ok now I was really freaked out. I never sent out an ad, I wasn't _that_ desperate. I looked over at Jared and I knew he believed me. He took the phone from me and put it on speaker for my benefit.

"Look sir. My girlfriend never sent out any ad so you must have the wrong number! Now I want you to leave us the fuck alone..."

"Oh! Feisty! Would you like to join us? Oh wait no, you won't put out! No wonder your girl sent in that ad! Now Kimberly, if you don't get your ass over here right in the next 20 minutes I will come over and spank that sexy ass."

"Ok look." I said. "I don't know how you know me, my boyfriend, or where I live. But I am NOT interested."

"There is one other alternative..." That wierd voice said. I grasped the opportunity.

"YES! PLEASE!"

"Ok, well in exactly 20 minutes you must go to Leah Clearwater and Bella Swan's house."

"Ok...?" I was confused now.

"Why?"

"Well babe, it's either that, or go screw some paedophile dude." Leah's voice came through.

"OMG! Like what you did to Em! You guys are mean!"

"We know." A melodic voice came through that I didn't recognise.

"I'm Bella nice to meet you! Bring an overnight bag; we're having a sleeping bag!"

"OK bye!" I said chucking the phone to Jared and running upstairs excitedly. It was true though, what they said about Jared. Maybe they were trying to give him a clue.

**JPOV (Jared)**

When Kim walked upstairs the phone rang again.

"Hello?" I said.

Bella and Leah spoke at the same time.

"OH AND JARED? YOU REALLY SHOULD JUST FUCK HER ALREADY! SHE'S DYING!"

After the hung up I said to myself.

OK!


	13. Chapter 13: Sleepover part 1

Soon Emily arrived with a murderous look on her face. She didn't look scary at all though. I and Leah laughed at her efforts to intimidate us when she stood on her tippy toes.

"Isabella Marie Swan and Leah Jane Clearwater I am _very _disappointed in you!" It started off angry but near the end she just couldn't keep a straight face. We all burst out laughing-holy hell we do that a lot!

"Ok, I brought the chick flicks and Kim's bringing the horrors!" Emily squealed.

"What did you bring?" Leah asked.

"Sex and the City, the Last Song, Letters to Juliet, Titanic and Dear John!" **(I know The Last Song, Letter's to Juliet and Dear John are only in the cinemas at the moment but it's all I could think of right now...I don't know if they're out in America yet though...)**

"I am so going to cry!" I said as Emily pulled out a box of tissues from her bag.

"Got it covered babe."

We walked into the living room and I told Emily to get comfortable.

"Holy Shit!"

I heard a few seconds after I went into the kitchen to get snacks.

"What?" I said when I rushed out with popcorn in my hand.

"Your TV's HUGE!" She squealed as me and Leah laughed.

"50 inch." I giggled.

"With a surround sound home cinema system." Leah continued.

"And an ipod docking station!" I finished as we all jumped up and down.

**(Just like at my house yay! I chose to do it like mine because I want them to have awesome stuff but I don't want them to be like super rich.) **

Leah and I danced back into the kitchen and began taking the snacks into the living room and putting them on the table.

We had bowls of popcorn, gummy bears, pretzels, chocolate, mini marshmallows, bon bons, Haribo, and cheese puffs...

And plates of Pizza, chocolate cake, vanilla cake, jelly and chips...

And bottles (With glasses) of Cola, Lemonade, Juice...blah blah blah...

Then we had made everyone a hot chocolate with whipped cream, sprinkles and mini marshmallows,

But my favourite treat of the slumber party...

WKD, Vodka, Jack Daniels, Smirnoff, Rum, Carlsberg...

This would really spice up the party!

**(If you are thinking of throwing a party with Alcohol and you haven't had it before I wouldn't recommend Carlsberg...it's not nice. I LUV WKD though! The Blue one! -Yes I **_**know **_**I'm very much underage but don't dis 'cause I don't have it that much.)**

We all layed our sleeping bags down and waited for Kim who arrived shortly after. She was really pretty with short brown hair and tanned skin. She was quite short-probably like 5.2, and had a really nice smile.

**(Pictures of Bella, Leah and Kim on my profile-Emily are the same as the film.)**

"Hi! You must be Bella!" She squealed as she hugged me, knocking me over.

"Nice to meet you too Kim! Everything's set up...what movies did you bring?"

"Um, Scream, Silent Hill, The ring 1+2 and...drumroll...Texas Chainsaw Masker!" **(Seriously Texas Chainsaw Masker is FUCKING scary, they had to remake it 4 times because it was too scary to be shown on TV! Terrifying and very gory.)**

"How did you get that? Even 18 year olds have to have parental permission! And they're legal adults!" **(I was like 11 but my parents trust me...) **

"I payed some guy to be my daddy!" She shrugged and layed down her sleeping bag.

"So what's on the agenda?" Emily asked enthusiastically.

Me and Leah grinned at each other.

"Well..." I started.

"First we're going to play truth or dare..." Leah continued.

"Then we're going to go out and get Leah her man, whilst stunning our men into silence..." Me.

"_Then_ we're going to watch all the chick flicks while stuffing our faces..." Leah.

"Then we'll go shopping in the 24 hour shopping mall..." Me.

"Then we'll come back, do makeovers, hair, clothes etc, and go out CLUBBING!" Leah

I hushed the girls excited squeals.

"Then we'll come back and watch the horrors, then read our _Shout _magazine and talk the rest of the night." I finished.

This was going to be awesome.

"Oh I almost forgot!" Leah interrupted our jumping up and down. "Somewhere in this schedule we'll play a prank on the boys!"

We grinned. 15 minutes later we managed to compose ourselves and I put on some music.

"Alejandro" By Lady Gaga came on and we sang along to the beginning speech.

"_I know that we are young..._

_And I know _that_ he may love me..._

_But I just can't be with you like this anymore..._

_Alejandro..."_

Emily was really good at doing an Italian accent. Huh.

Just as we sat in a circle with the bottle and the song switched to...

"Dirty Picture" By Taio Cruz feat kesha **(Really good song) **we heard a crash from outside.

Since Leah and I were werewolves, we went to check it out, with a curious Kim and Emily behind us.

When we got out there, we saw something shocking...

All of the boys were looking through the window spying!

I snuck up behind them and whispered.

"Do you see anything?"

"No, I don't know where they went!" Jared whispered back.

"Well maybe they know what you're up to and are not very happy about it." Leah said also coming up behind.

"Oh please! They wouldn't find out Lea...oh shit!"

One by one the boys slowly turned around.

"Did I ever mention that you're all really pretty?" Jake said nervously.

"Be afraid. Be _very _afraid." I said as we walked back into the house.

**Just so you know Taio Cruz has an album called "Rockstarr" and all the songs are really good...especially Dirty Picture and No Other One...and Best Girl.**


	14. Chapter 14: Sleepova part 2: Leah's dare

**BPOV  
**

The look on their faces was priceless.

"Embry is so dead." I said.

"Sam too." –Emily

"Can't forget Jared."–Kim.

"Anyway, I'll go first." I said as I looked around the room. "Leah."

I finally said with an evil smirk.

"Ok, Leah truth or dare."

"Dare baby!"

"Ok...I dare you...to go over to..."

I looked over at Emily and Kim, then back to Leah, asking silent question. She nodded.

"Ok, I dare you to, go over to Tony's house..."

"OMG! Leah?"

"Yes, yes I imprinted on him ok? Come on Bella, what do you want me to do?"

"Ok, first you put on a skirt..."

*10 minutes later*

**LPOV**

I can't believe she was making me do this. He would never want to date me now. Thank god Bella said afterwards I could tell him the truth. I took a deep breath and knocked on his door.

**TONYPOV  
**

My mom was out so I was alone in the house. Then there was a knock on the door. I got up from the couch and went to answer it. To my surprise, Leah was standing there. She looked so hot in that skirt. I have been in love with her forever. But then she started dating Sam, and when he dumped her for her cousin she turned mega bitchy. I didn't mind though. She would never let me close. I think now that she's made friends with Bella Swan she's happier now.

"Hi ugh, can I help you, Leah?"

I said curiously.

"Um, yeah, actually, is your mom home?" She said nervously. Why would she be nervous? And why would she want my mom?

"Uh no, sorry, she's out."

"Oh well, I'll just ask you then."

"Ok..."

"Well you see, I was totally unprepared and it's really heavy so um, do you have any tampons?" She said with a straight face.

I just stood there shocked. Leah Clearwater just asked me for tampons. Holy shit. Gross, couldn't she ask a girl or something?

"Well? Do you have any tampons?" She said loud enough for the whole street to hear.

"Um, sure, I'll just go get some from my mom's room."

I ran upstairs and began searching. What are tampons supposed to look like? Ugh, I'm a guy; I do not need to know these things!

Eventually I found what I think was tampons and went downstairs and gave them to her.

"Ugh, here..." I shut the door and leaned against it. Well that was wierd.

**Short one. Kinda gross but oh well...**

**PEOPLE I NEED YOUR HELP**

**I know this has nothing to do with the story but I am confused right now and figured maybe you could give me some advice,**

**You see 3 weeks ago I found out my best friend had cancer. But the thing is, we all love her and were all crying-duh-because she said she had 3 weeks to live and we were so sad.**

**Then the trouble started. About a week and a half ago roughly my friend-she's called Gillian-was still in school. I thought that as wierd because she should be in hospital but just brushed it off because I loved her and knew she wouldn't be so mean.**

**My friend Teggen however did not believe her. So I gave her Gillian's home number and rung her mum. She told us that it was all a lie and that she was very disappointed in Gillian. We, of course hated Gillian. Who would be so low to lie about Cancer? **

**But then nobody liked her and Amy really missed her and wanted to be her friend again so she apologised to Gillian even though Gillian should be the one apologising. Me and Jade said we wanted an apology but she is still lying about it now even though she's supposed to be dead already! Jade eventually gave in and Gillian hangs around with us now, but I know that she will never apologise and I want to be friends again but I don't know if I can just let it go as easy as that when she lied about something that big.**

**Any advice? **


	15. Chapter 15: Pictures

**Ok people this isn't a chapter but you might want to check it out anyway,**

**I have pictures of the people.**

**AT THE END OF THIS I ALSO HAVE A SNEAK PRIEVEW!**

**(Someone left a review saying she should have short hair because she is a wolf so I used somebody I idolise)**

**Bella: **

**http:/2**(DOT)**bp**(DOT)**blogspot**(DOT)**com/_9Zf_P9g6cuo/STPjuz41nnI/AAAAAAAACOg/LEqw4zVyVUw/s400/rihanna_emo_hair_m**(DOT)**jpg**

**Bella (Wolf Form):**

**(I know it says Leah Clearwater on it but I want it to be Bella)**

http:/c2acimages**(DOT)**myspacecdn**(DOT)**com/images02/113/m_**(DOT)**jpg

**(Also if you want to see a photo, I have one too)**

http:/www**(DOT)**naturheilpraxis-weber**(DOT)**de/praxis/Wolf-Jo1**(DOT)**jpg

**Leah:**

**(Actual what she will look like if it isn't obvious)**

**http:/www**(DOT)**fanpop**(DOT)**com/spots/leah-clearwater/images/11945841/title/eclipse-promo-hq**

**Leah (Wolf Form):**

**(This is an actual picture of what she will look like-well it said it was anyway)**

http:/www**(DOT)**wolvesden**(DOT)**net/images/tmbrwolf2**(DOT)**jpg

**(You already know what Emily looks like)**

**Kim:**

**http:/dyfuse(DOT)com/files/images/Rihanna(DOT)preview(DOT)jpg**

**Tony :**

**http:/media(DOT)photobucket(DOT)com/image/quileaute%20boy/cowgirl_34_2008/emo/emo-boys-are-hot(DOT)jpg**

**I am still deciding whether or not to make Tony turn into a werewolf. Yey or neh? **

**EMBRY (WOLF FORM-purr purr)**

**http:/www**(DOT)**galleryone**(DOT)**com/images/brenders/brenders_-_one_to_one_-_gray_wolf**(DOT)**JPG**

**OK I AM SORRY but I know that Seth, Collin and Brady haven't phased yet (BUT THEY WILL) but I saw the cutest little wolfy pictures so I wanted to show how they'll look now! Ok...**

**Collin and Brady:**

http:/i44**(DOT)**tinypic**(DOT)**com/f41yd4**(DOT)**jpg

**Collin and Brady wolf form:**

**http:/www**(DOT)**emmitsburg**(DOT)**net/humor/pictures/2006/wolves**(DOT)**JPG**

**Seth:**

**(This is actually the guy who will play him-Boo Boo Stewart-I know gay name!)**

**http:/showbizhotties**(DOT)**files**(DOT)**wordpress**(DOT)**com/2009/08/boo_boo_stewart_1249751277**(DOT)**jpg**

**Seth in wolf form:**

**http:/www**(DOT)**nerdtests**(DOT)**com/mq/testimages/54576_51e1259ed55e04c68895**(DOT)**jpg**

What is on the agenda for chapters to come?

Things get stirred up when Bella finds out more about her true family. But is it such a bad thing?

After close encounters we soon realise that a certain red headed bitch's scent is still around-and is that a Cullen we smell?

A certain someone needs to learn that being overprotective and possessive isn't always a good thing. Can he learn to keep his jealousy under control, or will he go wild and lose the one he loves in his progress?

And what about Leah? Will she wind Tony's heart? Or will he be disgusted with what she is?

**Remember people, tell me if you think Tony should go wolf.**


	16. Chapter 16: Trouble in Paradise

Things were not going so well. At all. For Leah; once she started to hang out with Tony some more, he decided they couldn't be friends, or acquaintances, or ANYTHING. She's been crying all week. For the pack; Victoria's on the prowl. For me...

There have been a few problems. Now that we're an item, he's been getting really jealous. It got so bad that I couldn't take it anymore.

_*Flashback*_

_I was doing my morning run, as usual, but today I was alone because Leah had patrol. I had just reached the park when I heard a laugh. I turned my head to see a group of 3 boys eating mento's in VERY strange ways. _

_I being me loves mento's. So I went over there-duh! _

"_Excuse me." I said sweetly once I had reached them. They turned to look at me with friendly smiles._

"_Can we help you?" One of them said while popping another mento in his mouth. _

"_Oh god, I can't say it, it's too embarrassing."_

"_What? We won't laugh!"_

"_Well...I kinda came over here to um...ask for a mento?"_

_I said hopefully, not being able to help the grin that spread across my face._

"_Sure, here you go!" The one holding them laughed and gave me a mento. _

"_Thanks..." I said, and was about to say goodbye and walk away, when I noticed Embry coming towards us. He was shaking. What the hell was he doing? He obviously heard the whole convo from where he was standing and for some reason he seemed pissed. _

"_Embry...are you ok?" I said cautiously. _

"_What the fuck is wrong with you!" Embry screamed as he punched guy 1 in the nose!_

"_Embry WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" I screamed._

"_Who THE FUCK DO YOU PEOPLE THINKS YOU ARE, HITTING ON MY GIRLFRIEND!"_

"_Look dude, she came over here, and asked for a mento! That was it!"_

"_YEAH FUCKING RIGHT! IF YOU EVER MAKE A MOVE ON HER AGAIN I WILL RIP YOUR BALLS OUT!"_

_*Flashback*_

But that wasn't the last time. What really drove me over the edge was a couple weeks ago...

_*Flashback*_

_I was sat in English holding hands with Embry. I was a little bit worried about him. He was overreacting way too much. He needs to control his jealousy!_

"_Alright class, everyone will do a project on ONE play by William Shakespeare." Most people would be moaning right now; but not me. I enjoy English and I enjoy Shakespeare. One day, I want to write novels and get them published. I could still stay in La Push...obviously, and achieve my dream. _

"_You will be working in partners. Here are the partners:_

_Lucy Such and Mathew Hill._

_Emily Newman and Chelsea Smith._

_Christopher Goodhew and Millie Smail._

_Jordan Warrant Smith and Lee Welsper._

_Jessica Palmer and Gillian Pavey._

_Mary Smith and Amy Gage._

_Danielle Heins and Jade Hughes._

_Ross Dexter and Teggen Fogwill._

_Micheleae Foster and Jasper Conroy._

_Josh Harris and Christopher Haughton. _

_Jared Mahan and Kim Conweller._

_Paul Marez and Rachelle Black. (He imprinted on her now)_

_Embry Call and Jacob Black. (Oh, I don't get to be with Em, oh well)_

_Isabella Swan and Daniel Rigby."_

_I didn't know what was coming until it happened._

_There was a loud scraping noise as Embry stood up, getting everyone's attention._

"_Miss Davison." He said calmly, too calmly. It was obvious he was trying to control himself._

"_Yes Embry?"_

"_Bella will NOT be working with Dan." He said-still with the calm facade. _

"_I'm sorry Embry but that is NOT your decision to make."_

"_LIKE HELL IT IS!" He was getting angry now. What the hell is wrong with him? I stood up to calm him down but he just pushed me back down in the chair._

"_I WILL NOT HAVE _MY _GIRLFRIEND WORKING WITH ANOTHER MALE!"_

_Now I_ _was mad. How dare him! Is his jealousy really that bad?_

"_MR CALL! You will not use that tone of voice with me! That's it! Both you and '_YOUR GIRLFRIEND' _are kicked out of this class. You'll have to find something else to do. It's disappointing Miss Swan._

_I was crying when we left the classroom._

"_WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU!"_

_I screamed in his face. He tried to hug me but I pulled away._

"_Bella...I didn't mean to get us kicked out I just..."_

"_You just what Embry? Huh? Just thought Miss would put me with you? Or did you just think it didn't matter? Do you know how much English means to me Embry? I am the only one of us that actually has a shot at achieving my dream, simply because I don't have to move. But you don't care do you? Your jealousy is more important!"_

"_Look Bella, I know how much it means to you and I am truly, truly sorry. I love you. But the way Dan looks at you. It's disgusting."_

"_So now you don't trust me."_

"_NO! It's him I don't trust! Bella...i'm...i'm sorry...I love you..."_

"_No."_

"_What?"_

"_No. I have had enough of your insane jealousy. We're through."_

"_Bella no!"_

"_Come back when you grow up and stop ruining my life!"_

_I stormed off and ran crying into Leah's arms._

_*End Flashback*_

So here I am, on stage, ready to do a benefit concert at La Push. Embry was in the crowd. I turned to him and began singing directly to him. Singing the truth.


	17. Chapter 17:Please read it's important :

Not trying to sound like a whiner overdramatic chick but it may be a while before I update now because I was going to update again today but now it seems everyone hates it now and this person said she may unsubscribe. So I may give it up, it depends if anyone actually likes the story anymore so if there's anyone out there that likes my story I will carry on but what that person said really got me down. And plus, what really hurts is that it came from a person who was always saying how obsessed with my story she was. And how much she really loved it and all but I just am on a real downer right now.


	18. Chapter 18: Together again

_I'm not the type to get my heart broken__  
__I'm not the type to get upset and cry__  
__Cause I never leave my heart open__  
__Never hurts me to say goodbye__  
__Relationships don't get deep to me__  
__Never got that whole in love thing__  
__And someone can say they love me truly__  
__But at the time it didn't mean a thing___

_My mind is gone, I'm spinning round__  
__And deep inside, my tears I'll drown__  
__I'm losing grip, what's happening__  
__I strayed from love, this is how I feel___

_This time was different__  
__Felt like I was just a victim__  
__And it cut me like a knife__  
__When you walked out of my life__  
__Now I'm in this condition__  
__And I've got all the symptoms__  
__Of a girl with a broken heart__  
__But no matter what you'll never see me cry___

_Did it happen when we first kissed__  
__Cause it's hurting me to let it go__  
__Maybe cause we spent so much time__  
__And I know that it's no more__  
__I shoulda never let you hold me baby__  
__Maybe why I'm sad to see us apart__  
__I didn't give to you on purpose__  
__Can't figure out how you stole my heart___

_My mind is gone, I'm spinning round__  
__And deep inside, my tears I'll drown__  
__I'm losing grip, what's happening__  
__I strayed from love, this is how I feel___

_This time was different__  
__Felt like I was just a victim__  
__And it cut me like a knife__  
__When you walked out of my life__  
__Now I'm in this condition__  
__And I've got all the symptoms__  
__Of a girl with a broken heart__  
__But no matter what you'll never see me cry___

_How did I get here with you, I'll never know__  
__I never meant to let it get so personal__  
__And After all I tried to do to stay away from loving you__  
__I'm broken hearted, I can't let you know__  
__And I won't let it show__  
__You won't see me cry___

_This time was different__  
__Felt like I was just a victim__  
__And it cut me like a knife__  
__When you walked out of my life__  
__Now I'm in this condition__  
__And I've got all the symptoms__  
__Of a girl with a broken heart__  
__But no matter what you'll never see me cry___

_This time was different__  
__Felt like I was just a victim__  
__And it cut me like a knife__  
__When you walked out of my life__  
__Now I'm in this condition__  
__And I've got all the symptoms__  
__Of a girl with a broken heart__  
__But no matter what you'll never see me cry___

_All my life..._

The words were sung to Embry-AND Edward. They were the only 2 people I have ever loved. Before that I only had a few boyfriends, and to be honest they didn't mean much. I looked over at Embry to see his reaction-he seemed sad...and determined?

He stepped on the stage and whistled to get everyone's attention. Oh no, what was he going to do?

"Everyone. I made mistakes. BIG mistakes. And I just want everone to know, that Bella I love you. I am crazy in love with you. How can I NOT get jealous? You're so beautiful and I'm just an ordinary guy. But I love you and that's all that matters. I am going to stop being a jealous pig and I apologise to those of you that have gotton hurt in spite of my jealousy. Especially you Bella. And to prove it, I got us back into English. And Dan is a great guy and I trust you. Once again, I AM IN LOVE WITH ISABELLA MARIE SWAN! So what do you say? Can you take back an old fool like me?"

EPOV

I nervously awaited her reaction. Everyone was watching. Was she going to reject me in front of everyone? I honestly don't know why I got so jealous in the first place! I love her so much and she loves me. We imprinted on each other. I guess it's because my last girlfriend; Sophie, ditched me for her biology partner. But she wasn't the one. Bella is. I don't know what I'll do without her.

"You are so embarrassing." Bella laughed while tears streamed down her face. "Come here you silly puppy!"

I ran to her and spun her in circles. I held on to her with all I have. I breathed in her warm scent and carried her all the way back to my house. We spent the rest of the night snuggled up watching movies.

We were together again. I was finally whole again.

BPOV

We were together again. I was finally whole again.

_**#Short I know but I really wanted them together again.**_

_**Special thanks everyone that managed to convince me to carry on and realised I was being stupid. Also thanks to the person that WROTE the review, because they told me why they didn't like it and explained it and that they will keep reading to see what happens. I know that Embry did come across as different from before but this chapter brought him back to his usual self and shows that he does have a reason for being jealous. **_

_**Anyway, I also added another chapter so check it out ;)#**_


	19. Chapter 19: Family

"YES!" I screamed, jumping up from my place on the couch when I won yet another race on Mario kart against Embry.

"Epic Fail!" I giggled at him. Since when did I become a giggling school girl?

"You think that's funny do you? Do you? Huh Swan?" He was challenging me...where was this going?

Suddenly I was on the floor being tickled to death by Embry.

"No! No! Embry let me go! Hee Hee! It tickl...es!"

"Not until you apologise!"

"Fine! I'm sor..."

I was cut off by the phone ringing. While Embry was distracted I jumped up and grabbed the phone. We have gotton really close. I practically live here now...but not leaving my best friend of course-and answer his phone all the time.

"Call residence. Embry's hot girlfriend speaking." I said into the phone. Being with Embry and Leah has really changed me. With Edward I did what he said. Wore what Alice wanted me to wear. I asked for permission to do everything. And then they were really old fashioned and not fun at all. I wasn't my own person.

"Um, I'm sorry. I'm looking for Bella Swan. I heard she was here?"

"Yeah that's me. Who is this?"

"Bella its me-Renee."

"Mom? Hey how've you been?"

"Bella I can tell that fake tone of yours. I know you're unhappy. That's actually why I called. To tell you about your family."

"Oh thank you! Because you couldn't have done it before?"

"Look Bella I'm sorry, just listen. I didn't have an affair before you go making accusations-and neither did Charlie. Bella...we aren't your real parents."

Tears were streaming down my face. What? My whole life has been a lie? What?

Embry, knowing exactly what to do wrapped his arms around me and rested his head on top of mine. I love him.

"Listen Bella. We were friends with some people from La Push. We knew about werewolves and vampires and everything Bella. You were just born, when a vampire/werewolf war was going on. So, your parents split you and your twin up and gave you to different people look after you until the war was over. We got you. After a year the war was finally over. But by then we loved you too much to let you go. Charlie tried to convince me to give you back-that you weren't ours to take; but I wouldn't listen. So I ran away to Phoenix with you. Bella you have to understand that I love you so much and I couldn't let you go."

I was so pissed right now I was shaking. My whole life, my parents weren't really my parents. I never got to know my real parents and they never got to know me. My mom practically kidnapped me!

"Whatever mom. Wait...twin?"

Now was the time I got to know who I was related to.

"And I also want to know who my parents are and where they live."

"Bella..."

"Now."

"Your father died Bella. I am so sorry. But you did get to meet him last year a few times. He kept quiet though because he didn't want you to go through drama. You mother is still alive now and she lives next door to Jared."

"I never got to talk to my dad. As my dad. What the fuck is wrong with you?" I was holding the phone so tight I thought it might break.

"Mom. Who is my mother and who is my twin." I said calmly.

"Your mother is Sue Clearwater and your twin is Leah Clearwater. You also have a younger brother called Seth Clearwater."

**More drama!**


	20. Chapter 20: Shopping!

EPOV

I can't believe that bitch Renee. I mean, at least Charlie thought they should return Bella. Poor Harry and Sue; never getting to raise their child. Poor Leah and Seth; never knowing their sister.

Bella opened her mouth to speak, but something caught our eye. Standing in the doorway was Leah. She wore exactly the same expression as Bella.

Then the weirdest thing happened. They looked at each other. At exactly the same time, with their steps in sync; they began to walk. They silently walked towards each other, never breaking eye contact. With their faces just inches apart; they stopped.

The room was silent. Seconds ticked by. What was going on?

"OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! THIS IS SOOOOOOOO COOL!" They squealed as they jumped up and down. I never will understand those two.

"OMG! We have to go out and buy matching outfits-_twin!"_

Bella squealed. My heart nearly jumped out of my chest at the sight of her smile. I love seeing her smile. It's my favourite thing in the world. I may love it even more than her...ok that's enough lil' Embry!

"OMG let's go-_twin_!"

With that they grabbed hands and skipped out the door. Why did they need matching outfits?

Maybe they were planning a comedy show to celebrate?

Aha that's it! A comedy show! I pone! I totally understand girls! I can become the packs advisor on girls! Yeah! Now that I'm an expert on girls I can buy Bella clothes and stuff! I know exactly what to get her for her birthday now! Oh she is so gonna love that Ukulele! Oh I can just imagine the look on her face!

LPOV

This is so cool yet so horrid at the same time. It's amazing that Bella is my twin-although we always were like sisters. But it's horrid that I and Seth never even knew we had a sister, and that mom and dad's child was practically kidnapped! By their friend as well! They never got to raise her or anything, and now dad never got to meet Bella as his daughter. Well she is going to meet mom and Seth-after we go shopping of course.

"So Bella...your birthday's in a few weeks, what do you want?"

"Nothing."

"Oh come on."

"Nothing. You're probably going to get me something amazing anyways so why you asking?"

"Idk. I can just imagine Embry getting you something really gay!" I giggled at the thought of Bella in a banana suit or something.

"Oh my god yes! I mean I love the boy but he really is clueless." I looked at Bella to see she was smiling so huge! Aww.

"Yep and I'm not helping you when he wants you to go out with whatever it is!"

"Aww Lee! Ah his cluelessness just makes me love him more! He's just so cute!"

Ugh! Too much love.

"Yeah, yeah the whole world knows Bella. Now, what should we buy?"

"I don't know. Oooh! Since it's summer, and we don't get cold anyways, we should buy loads of shorts and tees and stuff!"

"Good idea! I lurve vest tops!"

"I know! The best thing is their tight fitting if you know what I mean." She raised her eyebrows suggestively and I rolled my eyes.

"Oh don't forget..." I started.

"Bubble tops and flip flops!" We finished at the same time as we walked into 'New Look'.

At the end of our shopping trip we bought A LOT of stuff.

We each had 10 pairs of short shorts, in different colours. We would wear the same outfits sometimes for fun but in different colours. We had Blue, Black, Yellow, Red, and White and green ones. More than one of our fave colours.

We also bought some bubble tops, plain, stripy and spotty-plus some printed ones. We got lots of vest tops because they were REALLY cheap and awesome!

We got some new sunnies and handbags, some new flip flops, new bikinis, summer dresses, accessories, beach towels, makeup, and some cut off's.

"WE should change before we get back." I suggested as we put our bags in our new yellow Porsche we saved up for together.

"Oooh totally! We should dress the same tomorrow as well; back to school."

"Oooh! School sucks!" I whined.

"I know, I know but we have to go; plus, I went wolfy in the holidays so I haven't been yet."

"Fine." I sighed. "Ok. I'm thinking, red shorts, and white vest top and white flops."

"Oh cool! For me, I'll wear...oh! _White_ shorts and _red _vest top, with red flops!" She squealed and for some reason we hugged before hopping in and getting changed when nobody was looking. I must say, we looked hot.

We got back to our house and put away our new stuff before heading over to mums. I'm sure Embry told everyone by now, well my mom already knew but the others didn't.

"I'm just so glad that I can talk to my daughter as my daughter." Sue said on the couch. They hadn't noticed us yet.

"They were well excited. They ran off to get matching clothes for their comedy show their doing to celebrate!" Embry said proudly.

?

"Comedy show?" We said simultaneously. All heads turned to us.

**I am as happy as a happy thingy again! I have managed to get the reviewer into my web once more! Moohahahahahahaha! Soon the whole world will be under my spell!**


	21. Chapter 21: Not him! & sneak peak :O xxx

I ran into Sue's...I mean my mother's (wow that'll take some getting used to!) arms and felt like a child again. I was the innocent little girl and she was my mom **(It feels wierd saying mom, since I'm British) **who would take care of me. I never got that with my mom. I always had to look after her. But now it was the other way round.

"I'm so sorry." I mumbled while sobbing into her chest. I was vaguely aware of everyone else but Leah piling out.

"Baby it's not your fault. And I don't blame your mother for wanting to keep you. You are so beautiful Bella."

Wow, how could she be so nice? She didn't go on about how much she hates my mother, just said that she understands. She must be really good at seeing the good in people.

"Bella sweetie, Seth will be home from his friend's house soon and then we can talk."

Seth. I forgot about that. How will he react to me? Will he like me? A scary thought crossed my mind-what if he hates me and thinks I'm intruding his family's life?

As if Sue could read my mind she said

"Bella, Seth will love you. He already loves you." I looked up at her confused. He hasn't even met me, how can he love me?

"Oh Bella. Don't you think we've noticed the change in Leah? After Sam, you know how things were. But now you're here Leah's happy again. And of course Leah talks about you a lot. Seth thinks you're a saint!"

I couldn't help the grin that spread across my face. Saint? Me? This is one of the happiest days of my life. Along with meeting Embry and meeting Leah.

As if on cue Seth Clearwater walked through the door looking HUGE. I bit my lip and glanced nervously at Leah. She looked like she wanted to cry. It made me so sad to think that somebody as young as Seth would have to have this curse. But Leah...

Seth was her little brother. She grew up with him. She loves him so much. It would kill her to see her brother face the dangers we face daily.

"Mom who's this?" Seth said, bringing me out of my revere.

"I'm Bella." I said softly, smiling gently at him. He got a shit eating grin on his face.

"You're Bella! Wow it's so nice to meet you! I've heard so much about you. It's so awesome to meet somebody as great as you."

Tears filled up in my eyes.

"I hope you like Bella Sethy." Leah said while winking at me. I'm usually a confident person, but now I just...I just felt so shy!

Seth for the first time studied the room and our positions.

"What's going on?"

"Seth. Sit down. Ok, there was, troublesome times going on at the time of Leah's birth. So, we had to give her away for a year until it blew over."

"What? Ok, well what does this have to do with Bella?"

Sue took a deep breath.

"Leah wasn't our only child, Seth. She had a twin sister, who we also gave away. But the people we gave her away to loved her very much. Charlie tried to convince Renee to give her back, but she ran off with her."

Seth looked shocked. He kept opening his mouth to speak, but no words came out. I just kept staring at the ground.

"It's Bella isn't it?" Seth said quietly.

Sue nodded through her tears.

"I-this is so awesome! Bella you don't know how happy I am that you're my sister! But-what? How dare they keep you away from us? Keep us all in the dark all these years? I'm gonna fucking kill them."

Seth let out a growl at the end to which all our heads snapped up. Oh no.

**LPOV (Cos we all wuv her!) **

Oh no. Not Seth. Not Seth. Not Seth. Was all I could think about! I knew life was unfair, but Seth?

I was vaguely aware of Bella calling Sam and telling him to get his furry ass over here. That made me smile a little, but didn't help much. But why would it? I didn't want the man that I still held a grudge against helping my little brother to phase, that was MY job. But I really don't want him to phase! He's just so young, and my brother. I don't want Sam or any of the other bozos trying to make me feel better-even if we are on better terms. I just want Bella, my sister (literally now ) to help me through this, because she must feel similar, even if she hasn't known about Seth for long.

"What's going on?" Seth said frantically as he looked at all of us.

"Why am I so hot? TELL ME!"

He was getting close. Bella slammed the phone shut and came over to me, grabbing my shoulders.

"Leah, I know this is hard for you but I need you to stay strong. He can't get through this without you being there for him and reassuring him." I nodded.

"Good, now take him outside."

I picked him up in one swift movement-shocking him. Ha! Yeah I'm a girl but I'm still strong! If it were any other situation I would have been rubbing it in his face. But not now.

The rest of the pack arrived just in time for Seth to turn into a huge grey and white wolf.

_**SNEAK PEAK AFTER A.N**_

_**Soz it took me so long to update but with the summer being here and all I have been busy! But I will update soon I promise. I am busy all weekend camping with my friends but I will try and update Monday, actually that could be hard considering I will be so tired. So either Monday or Tuesday but I'm busy Wednesday. **_

_**Anyway guys, I am going on holiday on the 14**__**th**__** august until the 29**__**th**__** august yeah so that's 2 weeks I will be away so I'll update loads before that. I nearly managed to convince my dad to let me take my laptop but he said it was either that or get to party (glug glug hee hee can't remember a thing kind of party) with my mates and I didn't want to cancel my party so yeah.**_

_**Anyway guys again, I have the whole story planned out. Tony (remember him 3) will not be rejecting Leah forever and as much as it hurts me to keep them a part I must do it for the better story.**_

_**Anyway of what's to come in random chapters and stuffies:**_

_Wait a minute? Embry do you smell that?-Bella_

_Is that?-Embry_

_It can't be!-Leah_

_It is-Bella_

_What-Seth_

_Bella, Embry and Leah:_

_Victoria._

_The flame of the fire was the only thing creating light aside from the luminous full moon that seemed to light up the night sky. It really was beautiful._

_I turned away from the fire that held the bodies of them. The leeches, the bloodsuckers. It had been a difficult fight; one we wouldn't have won if it wasn't for two people._

_One, I hated with everything in me. Of course I did, we all did. Even if he did help us he was still our enemy and he hurt one we love._

_I turned to face the other saviour of ours. A chocolate brown wolf. But he didn't look like us. He had come and rescued me right as I was being attacked by a newborn. Its eyes locked with mine right before the moon went down and it turned human again._

_It wasn't just any wolf. _

"_Tony." I whispered._

"_Are you sure you're ready?" I asked cautiously as I lay above her on the bed._

"_Yes." She whispered all though I could tell she was nervous. I kissed her sweetly on the lips in a reassuring way before trailing little kisses down her neck. _

"_I love you." I whispered before plunging myself into her wet core._

"_You have to let me go."_

"_I know."_

"_I'll always love you. I'll never forget you." I said as tears streamed down my face._

"_You will have a place in my heart always. And I'll always be here if you need me. Waiting on the sidelines with a small shimmer of hope. I'll wait forever."_

"_No...I..." I stuttered, he couldn't hold on forever. He had to move on. _

"_You have to move on! Be happy!" I pleaded desperately._

"_Bella, you and I both know that it won't happen. But I'll be ok. You can move on and be happy. I can never move on Bella. You are the only one I want. But I also want you to be happy. And if that means stepping aside graciously then that is what I shall do."_

_I sighed. I wanted so badly to get down on my knees and beg him to find someone else and move on...but he was right. That wouldn't happen. _

"_I'll always love you Edward."_

"_I'll always love you Bella. Now go to the one you are meant to be with." I kissed him on the cheek gently before walking away to the pack. Home._

_2 Years ago if someone asked me if I believed in soul mates; I would have laughed. I never thought a person could have two._


	22. Chapter 22: cock blocking

**Whoop whoop gonna get a slight lemon twist here but not much. Now, before you all kill me...I'm so sorry! *sobs* I...i just was soooo busy for these past...like 4 months! :'( And then my brother went paralysed...and then my parents got divorced...and then I got pissed...and then I partied...but the MAIN reason is that stupid role-play im on lol it's so addictive! SavannahX3Twilight to blame. **

***1 week later***

Things were going great. I and Bella were stronger than ever. But the one thing I really wanted I couldn't have. Of course. But I would respect her, and wait until she's ready. But I am a guy, and that means I have urges. It's so hard hearing all the guys going on about them and their imprints when I can't have that.

Seth has settled in and Collin and Brady are expected to phase soon. None of us have really gotton over the fact that Bella's mum is Sue, but whenever I look at them I know it's true. It just feels...right.

Just then the beauty herself came walking over to me with a smile on her face that matched my own I'm sure.

"Hi Embry!" She smiled and kissed me with those soft, plump lips of hers. Mmmm tasty.

"What a wonderful greeting." I smiled and wrapped my arms around her.

"Mhmhm." She started kissing my jaw and down my neck. I moaned. "And what a wonderful goodbye." She whispered in my ear.

"Wha..." I started, caught off guard for a moment, giving her time to slip out of my arms and run off giggling. Grrr.

I phased and ran to the edge of the woods where Bella was stood waiting for Seth. Yep, that's right. Seth. He was patrolling with Bella and I because Sam says that I'm the best with tactics and I have the most patience. Apparently I'd be best to teach Seth because Sam's going on a second honeymoon with Emily (Pretend he was married to her at the beginning of this story yeah).

Humph.

_I love that about you! It's sexy... _Bella drawled out, and I had to quickly squash the fantasies that flooded into my mind at that moment.

Just then wolf form Seth came bounding up to us...slowly I might add.

_Ok Seth, first we'll..._ I began but Bella interrupted me.

_First we'll go and cock block Paul._-Bella said mischievously.

_Awesome! Being a wolf pones!-Seth_

_Ok let's go then-Me_

I love my Bella and her crazy ideas. She is so much fun, and so lovely, and so beautiful and kind and sweet and...

_Ugly, and boring and stupid and mean and hurtful and heartless and...-Bella_

_Bella shut up. You're wonderful and never forget that-Me_

_No I'm not-Bella._

_Bella you are beautiful. To Me.-Me_

_Oh Embry you are so sweet-Bella_

_Yep. And you're beautiful to about every boy...and girl...in the whole universe-Me_

_Shut up-Bella_

_Beautiful girls, all over the world, I could be chasin' but my time would be wasted they got nothin' on youuu babay, nothing on you...-Me_

_I sang along to the words of 'Nothin' on you' By B.O.B ft Bruno Mars._

_*Cough*-Seth_

_Oops. I forgot about Seth. If Bella were in human form she would be blushing. I love her blush._

_Alrighty then let's go!-Bella said happily. Wow, she loved annoying Paul. _

_But I love him really!-Bella. I couldn't help but feel a little jealous. Even if she did only see him as a brother. Like I see the guys, and Leah as an annoying, bitchy sister who seems to be warming up as a person. Thanks to Bella. My Bella. She is so nice._

_*Cough* Whipped *Cough*-Seth_

_Watch it short stuff-Me. Although I couldn't help smiling. I was whipped. And I didn't care._

PPOV  
"Ugh! Ughh! Yes! Paul! Paul!" Screamed Bethany as I licked her dripping wet pussy. I smirked. Paul was gonna get some...

I was about to plunge my (huge ;)) cock inside of her tight little pussy and get the release I needed...nearly there...just a few inches..."PAUL!"

I froze. Bella? What was she doing here? Was she in trouble?

"Bella? Are you ok?" I called. Candy look pissed. Oh shit I needed this. **(I know I said her name was Bethany and it is but Paul got it wrong lol **** cos he's a fail.) **

"Paully!" She cried whilst running in.

"Like I am in soooo much trouble like! Paul, it's bad."

"What?" I said with Bethany below me, both of us naked.

"It's...my grandma." She stared at the ground.

"She um...she saw the cum. Paul I had no choice! I had to tell her the truth! That you had...*sigh* blew your load while sniffing her panties!"

I just stared at her.

"Ugh! Paul that's disgusting!" Bethany screamed while shoving me off of her. "God you are a sick bastard. I'm Outta here!" And with that she left.

Leaving me naked with a huge hard on in front of Bella. Shiiiit.


	23. Chapter 23: Surprise

**My greatest apologies. Please don't kill me yet. I have just been so busy these past four months...my parents divorce... :'( ...my brother went paralytic...parties...GCSE's...and Role Play. Wow I love that role play. We still need loads of characters if you wanna join PM me **

**Anyway, yeah sorry but I will continue now if anyone is still reading this... **

Cock blocking Paul had been fun. Apart from the fighting afterwards...but Embry protected me...of course! Right now I was sleeping. And I was very, very tired. So...yeah. I rolled over and noticed 2 things...I remember falling asleep on the couch last night...so that roll should have knocked me to the ground...second...I was much too comfortable. (**Eclipse anyone? Muwahahahaha! LOL I'm bonkerey dooders peopel.) **I abruptly awoke to find Embry watching me...now this is a nicer way to wake up than water being thrown on my head!...Or Edward staring at me...gag.

"EMBRY BOO BOOO MC CUTIE KINS!" I screamed in his face before kissing him. After a while he pulled away.

"Embry boo booo mc cutie kins? Really Boo?"

I kissed him again and put on a sad face. "D-d-don't you like it Emmy?"

He looks surprised but after a while composes himself.

"Well...um...sweetie...if you really like it...then I guess I could get used to it." He looked nervous. Not exactly a manly name ha!

**(I got the Embry boo booo mc. Cutie kins thing from the role play lol its epic and xXxRosaliexXx is Embry btw: D)**

"Chill Embry I was joking" he breathed a sigh of relief. "But don't expect me to call you Strongy or something..."

He laughed "Strongy?"

I pouted. "What? I couldn't think of a manlier name!"

He smiled, and for the third time since I woke up, he kissed me.

**************************2 hours later ****************************

EMPOV

I was now on patrol with Leah, Seth and Bella. All was pretty boring as usual. We circled our area three times and nothing. But of course, being Sam, he said we couldn't go home for another hour. Whoopee! I really wanted to spend some alone time with Bella. Alone time with Bella...mmmmm **(nomnomnomnom) **...

_Eurgh! That fucking reeks!-Leah_

I was pulled out of my um...thoughts...that thankfully nobody was paying attention to...by everyone commenting on the foul stench that had invaded our territory...vampire.

_Eww! So do we get to kill a leech! Awesome!-Seth_

_Calm down Seth, killing a vampire isn't always easy-Leah._

We could all feel the worry for her younger brother in her thoughts...well, Bella's younger brother as well I guess.

_Don't worry Leah he'll be fine. One leech isn't exactly Hitler!-Embry_

_Yes but I still worry, he's my little brother, it's what I'm meant to do-Leah_

_Leeeeeah! I'm not a baby! I can handle one measly bloodsucker just fine! – Seth_

_Well come on then tough guy let's follow the scent-Embry_

But it was then that I realised Bella hadn't said...well thought...anything since we caught the scent.

_Bella? Are you ok?_-Embry

_Oh gosh yes Bella you were so quiet what's wrong honey?-_Leah

_Smelly Belly?-Seth_

We waited as the seconds ticked by. Most likely only three, or four, but the silence made it seem like an eternity. Before, very quietly, a whisper of a thought came into her head. An image...of...

Victoria.

**Hmm...what's Bella thinking about her for then? Sorry it's short but I'm so bored cause my internet crashed so I'm writing lots of chapters! XD**


End file.
